Consecuencias
by Equis-Rojo
Summary: Episodio Final: TU NOMBRE SERA...
1. Chapter 1

Consecuencias

Sentada en la cocina de su casa, la mama de Penny meditaba un poco el por que Bolt habia regresado con manchas de sangre EN SU cuerpo y sin el hamster Rhino. Todos los dias ella acostumbraba hacer un buen almuerzo a Penny, pero en esta ocasion el miedo y la duda le habia impedido hacerle algo mas que un simple tazon de cereal.

Mientras bebia un poco de cafe, no podia evitar pensar que el perro habia matado y devorado al hamster, pero por que?  
si durante tanto tiempo ellos parecian llevarse bastante bien, ademas habia mucha comida en la casa, como para orillarlo a hacer algo asi, por que Bolt haria algo tan espantoso? La duda la mataba.

Ansiosamente ella espero a que Penny bajara para poder platicar con ella, trato de olvidar el tema viendo el periodico, pero al parecer las cosas parecian empeorar: en una de las noticias aparecia que varios residentes de la region habian perdido a sus ovejas y varios animales domesticos misteriosamente. Algunos avistamientos rebelaban de un "extraño lobo blanco" como el responsable. Esta noticia la inquieto mucho mas.

Finalmente Penny bajo:

Penny.- Hola mama! Como estas?  
Mama.- Bien hija!Que tal dormiste?  
Penny.- Bien mama!.-Se sento y comenzo a comerse su cereal cuando.-ocurre algo?  
Mama.- Penny, este debemos hablar!  
Penny.- Dime.  
Mama.- Es sobre Bolt querida!  
Penny.- Ocurre algo malo con el?  
M.- Penny, el otro dia Bolt iba acompañado del hamster y pues misteriosamente Bolt regreso sin el y con algo se sangre encima.  
P.- Tu crees que el lo devoro?  
M.- Temo que asi es!  
P.- Mama eso es absurdo!  
M.-Penny!  
P.- Bolt jamas haria algo asi!  
M.- Penny, en realidad no lo sabemos muy bien. Recuerda que estuvo perdido por casi un mes, quizas a lo mejor se violento durante ese tiempo.  
P.- Pero mama! No lo creo, ADEMAS bolt acaba de ser padre!  
M.- No lo se hija, pero temo por tu seguridad, que tal si un dia enloquece y nos ataca a todos?  
P.- Mama, tuve a Bolt desde que era un cachorrito, yo lo crie y eduque, estoy segura que el no mato al hamster!  
M.- Hazlo por mi querida!  
P.- Mama!  
M.- Por favor, recuerda que yo te apoye incondicionalmente con dejar que la gata se cruzara con Bolt, aun a pesar de lo que ello significaba.

Penny permanecio callada un rato, su madre tenia la razon.

Penny.- Y que sugieres hacer mama?

Mientras tanto, en la sal de la casa, Bolt dormia a un lado de la caja donde Mittens habia tenido su recien camada, a la cual estaba amamantando.  
Bolt tenia pesadillas.

"Rhino.- Bolt ayudame!...Kainan.- Asi que tu eres el idiota que mato a la zorra Calista?!...Kudai.- Vamos no lo pienses mas...Kroom.- Ese bicho estuvo delicioso...ese bicho estuvo delicioso...ese bicho estuvo delicioso..."

Mittens.- Bolt, bOlt!  
Bolt.- Que, cuando, como, donde, por que!  
Mittens.- Bolt, estabas teniendo una pesadilla!  
Bolt.- Estas bien Mittens?.- Pregunto algo agitado.  
Mittens.- Si estoy bien Bolt!  
Bolt.- Y los niños, estan bien!  
Mittens.- Si Bolt, ellos estan bien!

Y Bolt se levanta a mirar la caja para ver que todos esten bien, mientras hace eso Mittens se percata de las heridas que le dejo su encuentro con los lobos, que estaban en su cuello, patas y parte del estomago. aL terminar de checar, Bolt se va a beber agua del plato de Mittens.

Mittens.- Bolty, que sucede?ya estas ya mejor?

Bolt seguia bebiendo agua desesperadamente hasta que finalmente se la acaba toda.

Mittens.- Bolty, has estado muy callado ultimadamente, no has comido nada, te la pasas dormido todo el dia, casi no quieres hablar conmigo, incluso ya no sales a jugar con Penny, que es lo que te esta pasando?

Bolt permanecio callado. Mittens sale de la caja y lo afronta.

Mittens.- Bolt, mirame! Lo que le paso a Rhino no fue culpa tuya, hiciste lo que pudiste contra esos bastardos, pero ellos eran 3 y tu solo 1. A mi tambien me duele mucho que ya no este con nosotros cariño, pero te necesito a ti! Los niños tambien, por favor tienes que ser fuerte.- le replico con lagrimas en los ojos.

Y en eso los pequeños Bolttencitos, con escasas dos semanas de nacidos comenzaron a chillar. Bolt volteo a verlos y se acerca a la caja para observarlos.  
Al sentir la prescencia del perro cerca de ellos se tranquilizaron. Se acurrucaron unos con otros para asi poderse dormir. Aun no abrian los ojos, pero ya estaban a punto de hacerlo, Bolt bajo su cabeza y los acaricio delicadamente. Mittens se le acerco por un costado y restrego su cuerpo con el de el.

Mittens.- Que no quieres verlos Bolt? Ya estan a punto de abrir sus ojitos, pronto podran verte Bolty! Podran ver lo grande, fuerte y apuesto que eres, conoceran finalmente a su padre!

Bolt.- Cuando abren los ojos?  
Mittens.- El dia despues de mañana Bolty!  
Bolt.- A el le hubiera encantado que lo conocieran.-replico.  
Mittens.- Si tienes razon Bolt, pero la vida tiene que seguir, a el no le hubiera gustado vernos tristes todo el tiempo, a el le hubera gustAdo que criacemos a los niños como si fueran de el.

Y al terminar de decir eso, una lagrima se le escurrio a Bolt de sus ojos, por que recordo como Rhino convivio con los pequeños durante ese poco tiempo que los conocio.

Bolt.- Ve y acuestate con ellos, necesitan que los amamantes de nuevo.  
Mittens.- Pero y tu que Bolt?  
Bolt.- Yo estare bien, solo necesito descansar un poco, la batalla contra esos lobos meha debilitado y necesito sanar mis heridas.  
Mittens.- Pero Bolty!  
Bolt.- No te preocupes, estare aqui a un lado tuyo, por si me necesitas.- y le lamio una mejilla.  
Mittens.- Bolt!  
Bolt.- Si Mittens!  
Mittens.- Que sueñes con los angelitos.- le replico.

Bolt le sonrio, era la primera vez en dias que por fin sonreia, desues de esto se echo al suelo y se durmio. Mittens se acomodo en la caja y se echo, los Bolttencitos como fieras se abalanzaron a mamarla de nuevo. Finalmente ella cerro los ojos, no sin antes ver como la television de la sala lucia triste y gris debido a la ausencia de Rhino. Lloro un poco y entre el llanto se quedo dormida.

Mientras tanto, EN la cocina de la casa, la mama de Penny hacia una llamada.

Mama.- Si Dr. Zapata, puede venir por el mañana...?a que hora?....como a las 2 pm estaria bien?...Si bueno, lo esperaremos!  
Dr. Zapata.- No se preocupe señora, sepa que esta haciendo lo correcto.- y le colgo.  
Penny.- Mama, crees que estamos realmente haciendo lo correcto?  
Mama.- Espero que si mi amor, asi espero!

Al dia siguiente, Mittens se levanto a ver a sus hijitos, vio que estaban todos y se paro a ver a Bolt. Para su sorpresa el no estaba.

Mittens.- Bolt! Bolt!

Y de repente se salio de la caja y lo busco, hasta que finalmente lo encontro viendo television en la sala.

Mittens.- Bolt! Que haces!  
Bolt.- Oh hola Mittens! Nada miro television.  
Mittens.- Y que estas mirando?  
Bolt.- No-ve-las!.- Contesto algo apenado y con las orejas cabizbajas.  
Mittens.- Novelas tu? ?ero eso es cosa de mujeres Bol! ?por que habrias tu de ver esas cosas!  
Bolt.- Por que para serte honesto, no se cambiarle de canal.- replico apenado.

La gata asintio dicha confesion, asi se subio al sofa con el, tomo el control remoto y...

Mittens.- Que quieres ver Bolty?  
Bolt.- No se, algo de risa estaria bien!  
mITTENS.- Vamos a ver que hay!  
Bolt.- Dejale ahi, en las caricaturas por favor!  
Mittens.- Quieres ver Goofy y sus amigos?  
Bolt.- Si creo que si!  
Mittens.- Bueno, como tu quieras Bolty!  
Bolt.- Jajaja, mira eso que gracioso es!  
Mittens.- Si es gracioso.- Y se quedo un pequeño rato con el, viendolo como el reia por fin, hasta que los pequeños le llamaron de nuevo.  
Mittens.- Bueno Bolty, te dejo! El deber de madre me llama.  
Bolt.- Si Mittens! Cuidalos bien.- y siguio mirando la tele.

La gata se fue a la caja de nuevo a estar con los pequeños. Todo parecia marchar bien, Bolt habia despertado de mejor humor y parecia recuperarse de lo que le habia ocurrido. De pronto:

Penny.- Bolt! Sal afuera muchacho!  
Bolt.- Penny!.- Y salto del sofa y dejo la tele para reunirse afuera con ella.  
Mittens.- Ve por ella tigre!  
Bolt.- Mittens., gracias por lo de anoche!  
Mittens.- Para eso estamos las esposas orejon!

Y Bolt se le acerco y le dio un superbeso.

Bolt.- Regreso pronto mi Negra!  
Mittens.- Solo trata de distraerte un poco Bolt!

Y Bolt se fue afuera a "jugar" con Penny.

Bolt.- Mittens tiene razon, necesito distraerme un poco y tratar de olvidar lo...

Cuando sale afuera de la casa, unos hombres vestidos con uniformes conocidos para Bolt le esperaban.

Bolt.-...pasado!

De repente uno le sale por sorpresa detras de el y lo laza por el cuello.

Hombre 1: Lo tengo!  
Hombre 2: No lo dejes escapar! Voy a asistirte!  
Mama de Penny.- Esta seguro que no lo estan lastimando Dr?  
Dr. Zapata.- Descuide señora, ellos son profesionales!

Bolt ladraba y repataleaba violentamente hasta que finalmente se libera del arnes.

H2.- Se solto, agarralo otra vez!

Pero ese mismo truco ya no volveria a servir con el, ya que Bolt ya lo conocia bastante bien. Asi pues Antes de que lo pudiera asir de nuevo Bolt sujeto el arnes y lo partio en 2 con sus mandibulas.

H1.- mIERDA! lO partio!

Y Bolt se le abalanzo a este y lo tumbo al suelo.

Penny.- Bolt no!

Y el perro se tranquilizo y se bajo del hombre, a quien habia sometido ya en el suelo.

Penny se le acerco a el, lentamente y lo abrazo. El perro podia sentirse seguro nuevamente hasta que...

Penny.- Bolt tranquilo! Estos señores vinieron a ayudarte, tienes que cooperar con ellos muchacho!

Estas palabras tienen un ligero impacto negativo en Bolt, quien se zafa del abrazo de Penny y retrocede algo temeroso y confundido.

Penny.- Bolt espera!

Y de repente se oye un disparo, Bolt siente un piquetito en su trasero.

Mittens.- ?que fue eso?! Y la gata se levanta y va a la ventana a observar que sucede. A Bolt le habian disparado un dardo tranquilizante en el trasero.

H1.- Eso bastara para mantenerlo quieto!  
H2.- Buen tiro!

Bolt no comprendia que era lo que estaba pasando, el tranquilizante comenzaba a hacerle efecto, el meneaba la cabeza para tratar de seguir despierto.

Mittens.- Bolt! Bolt!.- Grito desde la ventana cerrada.

Al escuchar la voz de Mittens, el vuelve de nuevo en si y gruño y se lanza al ataque hacia quien le disparo, que estaba a escasos metros de Bolt.

H1.- oH MALdicion! Debo recargar.  
H2.- Es imposible que siga de pie, esa dosis es suficiente para poner a dormir a un Sn Bernardo!

El primer hombre no consigue recargar a tiempo y de nuevo es embestido por Bolt, quien lo tumba al suelo, lo desarma y le deteriora el arma con sus mandibulas, dejandola inservible.

H1.- Perrito bueno, no me hagas daño por favor!  
H2.- Ire por el rifle!

Bolt le gruño al hombre y lo deja y se va a ver a Mittens en la ventana quien solamente podia mirar impotente ya que estaba encerrada en la casa. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar con ella, el segundo hombre le dispara otra dosis tranquilizante en una pierna y esto hace que Bolt caiga al suelo.

Mittens y Penny.- Bolt!

Bolt se levanta una vez mas pero con sus dos patas delanteras y se quita el dardo que recien le habia clavado, voltea a ver a Penny, a quien mira por unos segundos y despues sigue su camino hacia Mittens y arrastrandose se dirige a alcanzarla.

H2.- Creo que le clavare otro dardo mas!  
Dr. Zapata.- No idiota! Basta ya!

Todos miraban como el perro trataba de alcanzar la ventana donde Mittens le observaba y con un ultimo esfuerzo consigue ponerse de pie y usa sus dos patas traseras para llegar hasta ella y...

Mittens.- Bolt!  
Bolt.- Mi...ttteee...ns! Y el perro sucumbe finalmente al efecto de los anestesicos.

Y Mittens, Penny y su mama lloran al ver tan conmovedora escena.

H1 y H2.- Ese perro realmente es increible!  
Dr.- No se preocupe señora, Bolt esta en buenas manos, nos encargaremos de averiguar la verdad detras de sus sospechas.  
Penny.- Por favor cuidelo mucho!  
Dr.- Te prometo que no le pasara nada pequeña, lo juro! Muchachos echenlo ala camioneta.  
H1.- Ya oiste al doctor, subelo.  
H2.- Eh? Si esta bien!.- Cuando lo iba a cargar,Bolt se movio tantito y esto le metio miedo al hombre.  
H1.- Que esperas, cargalo!  
H2.- No lo hare, hazlo tu!  
H1.- Ni loco, ese perro ya me dio una buena paliza, hazlo tu!  
H2.- No!  
Dr Z.- Yo lo hare muchachos!

Y el doctor tomo al perro y lo llevo cuidadosamente a la camioneta. Despues subio en ella y se fueron, llevandose a Bolt con ellos.

Mittens.- Oh Bolt! ?que es lo que te haran?!.- replico con lagrimas en sus ojos.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

Consecuencias 2

Chendo.- Oye Luis, ese perro si que te puso una buena arrastrada! No es asi?  
Luis.- Callate! Ese mendigo solo tuvo suerte!  
Chendo.- Cuidado! Se movio!  
Luis.- Eh?!-exclamo asustado.  
Chendo.- Jajaja!  
Luis.- Maldito seas Chendo! Eso no fue gracioso!  
Chendo.- Ja,ja,ja!  
Dr. Zapata.- Silencio alla atras muchachos!  
CyL.- Si se?r!  
Dr.- Cuiden mucho a ese perro, que la se?ra es muy buena amiga de mi esposa.  
Chendo.- Si dr, como usted diga!

El dr. Zapata era un buen veterinario, y un gran terapista de animales. Habia estudiado en una de las mejores universidades de la region y su especialidad era trastorno animal bipolar. Mientras manejaba la camioneta tomo su celular y llamo a su clinica.

Dr.- Si bueno, Betty habla el dr. Zapata!  
Betty.- Si digame doctor!  
Dr.- Cancela todas las citas que pueda tener para hoy.  
Betty.- Oh claro! Que quiere que le diga a los pacientes?

El dr. Zapata miro por el retrovisor, alcanzo a observar a Bolt quien seguia aun dormido y contesto:

Dr.- Diles que tuve una emergencia, que tuve que salir de la ciudad por cuestiones de salud.  
Betty.- Ok!  
Dr. Ah betty!  
B.- Si doctor!  
Dr. Prepara el equipo, llevo a un paciente importante.  
B.- Si esta bien!

Volvio a mirar a el perro con el retrovisor y se distrajo un poco.

"Aguanta Bolt, estaras bien, lo prometo".- penso el doctor.

Al distraerse un poco, el doctor no se da cuenta de que algo se le atraviesa por el camino y por poco lo atropella, pero "afortunadamente"  
alcanza a frenar.

Luis.- Dios, que paso!  
Dr.- Estan todos bien alla atras!  
Chendo.- Si estamos todos bien doctor!  
Dr.- El perro tambien!  
Luis.- Si doctor, el perro tambien!  
Chendo.- Oiga doc! Por que el frenado tan brusco?  
Dr.- Eh no fue nada, solo un perro horrible que se atraveso por la carretera.-exclamo y continuo la marcha.

"Dios mio, ese perro tenia la mitad del rostro demacrado".-penso el doctor.

Finalmente llegan a la clinica, los anestesicos estaban ya comenzando a perder su efecto en Bolt, quien comenzaba a volver en si.  
Ahora por razones obvias le pusieron un bozal en el hocico y tanto Chendo como Luis lo tenian sujeto con arneses.

Bolt.- "Donde estoy?que es lo que ha pasado??onde estan todos??onde esta mi Mittens, y Penny, y los ni?s??ue hago yo aqui?.-penso Bolt.

Y trato de liberarse, pero esta vez lo tenian bien sujeto y aun estaba algo debil.

Luis.- Ja! Quieto perro! Ahora si no nos haras quedar en ridiculo!  
Dr.- Tranquilo Luis!

Betty, la recepcionista del consultorio sale a recibirlos.

Betty.- Doctor Octavio, le llama el se?r O?eill, dice que su perro se puso muy malo y que si no lo atiende ahorita su perro morira.  
Dr.- Betty te dije que.  
Betty.- Lo siento doctor, trate pero no pude disuadirlo.  
Dr.- Rayos! Bueno dile que ire para alla!  
Betty.- Entendido se?r!  
Chendo.- Sucede algo Doctor?  
Dr.- Es Charles O?eill, necesita que vea a su perro, al parecer tiene algo de problemas estomacales.  
Luis.- Que mal, que mal.  
Dr Zapata.- Muchachos, les encargo mucho a este perro, ponganlo en un sitio comodo y si pueden duchenlo, se ve algo sucio.  
Luis.- Si Dr. no se preocupe.- Y el gordinflon sonrio maliciosamente.

Despues...

Chendo.- Ja,ja,ja! Lavale muy bien detras de las orejas Luis!  
Luis.- Si claro Chendo!

Amarrado con un collar de fuertes cadenas y empotrado hacia una pared, Bolt estaba siendo ba?do por los 2 hombres con una manguera contraincendios, el perro nada podia hacer por que seguia con el bozal en el hocico. Intentaba liberarse y con cada intento que hacia por hacerlo, se le denotaba tanto su rabia como su musculatura poderosa.

Chendo "Dios, ese perro esta bien mamado".-penso.

Terminando de enjuagarlo, Luis se le acerca al perro y le mete un fregadazo fuerte.

LuIS.- Eso es por haberme humillado delante del doctor, ?aldito!

Despues llevan a Bolt a dormir ala celda, donde el iba a dormir.

Luis.- Muy bien lechosito, es aqui donde tu te duermes!  
Chendo.- Oye, su nombre es Bolt wey!  
Luis.- Da igual, el nombre no le cambiara el hecho de que tenga que dormirse aqui!

Los 2 hombres le quitan el bozal, lo empujan a la celda con los arneses sujetos a su cuello y lo encierran en una celda algo amplia para un solo perro y con una ventanita peque? y que estaba a una altura considerable, basicamente solo era para ventilar. Los arneses eran automaticos y tenian un botoncito que los liberaba del animal con solo presionarlo, asi que saliendose ellos 2 de la celda, accionaron el mecanismo y dejaron encerrado a Bolt, quien inmediatamente se les lanza a los garrotes de la celda, dando violentas embestidas a la puerta, pero sin conseguir mucho. Impotente Bolt solo podia ladrar con violencia a sus guardianes.

Luis.- Con que muy machito no es asi lechoso?! Ja ya veremos si despues de esta noche sigues con esos animos. Vamonos Chendo!

Y ambos se van, dejando al perro "solo" en la celda.

Chendo.- Oye Luis, crees que estuvo bien dejar al perro con.  
Luis.- Descuida, no le haran da!  
Chendo.- Tu crees?.- Replico preocupado.  
Luis.- Bueno, no demasiado!.- Y el gordinflon bastardo sonrio.

Bolt.- Desgraciados! Dejenme salir! Quiero ver a mi familia! A mi Mittens, a mi...

X.- Silencio perra!  
Bolt.-Que?!.- Bolt se percata de que no estaba solo.

2 grandes Rotweillers salen de la oscuridad y con ojos degenerados miran a nuestro heroe.

Perro1.- Hola preciosa!.- y le avienta un besito.  
Bolt.- Que es lo que quieren?!.-respondio con aplomo, sin miedo.  
Perro2.-Divertirnos contigo un rato, perrita!  
P1.- Si, vamos a pasarla bastante bien contigo, guerita!

Los 2 perros seguian mirando depravadamente a Bolt, pero este les devuelve la mirada y les gru?.

P2.- Vas a cooperar, o tendremos que hacerlo a la manera antigua, guerita?  
Bolt.- Chicos! Yo se que no quieren hacer esto!

Pero los perros seguian acercandose, haciendo oidos sordos a lo que Bolt les decia.

Bolt.- No tienen ni la mas remota idea de lo que soy capaz!  
P1.- A el!  
Bolt.- Entonces que asi sea!.- Y se les lanza al ataque.

Los ladridos y algunos fuertes ruidos se oyen durante unos dos minutos, luego vuelve la calma al recinto.

Continuara... 


	3. Chapter 3

**bailando bajo la lluvia**

mientras tanto, en la casa de penny se estaba suscitando algo en la cocina.

mama de penny.- que tienes hija?  
penny.- es que pienso en bolt mama! me siento terriblemente mal, siento como si lo hubiera traicionado.  
mp.- hija, hicimos lo correcto! debemos saber que fue lo que realmente sucedio!  
penny.- estoy segura que bolt es inocente! el no pudo haber matado al hamster.  
mp.- no lo sabemos con certeza penny, el ha cambiado mucho.  
p.- no mama! te equivocas, el sigo siendo el mismo de siempre.  
mp.- no lo se! pero no esperare a que algun dia pierda la razon y nos ataque!.- le respondio serriamente.  
penny.- mama!  
mp.- lo lamento hija, yo tambien lo extra o muchisimo, pero nuestra seguridad esta primero que el. se que algun lo entenderas.

penny se levanto de la mesa, no comio mucho por tristeza. tomo sus platos y cubiertos y los puso en el fregadero para lavarlos. despues de eso se dirigio a la sala.

de veras que se sentia un espantoso silencio, no era lo mismo sin bolt y sin rhino. penny observo una foto donde estaban ella y las mascotas y comenzo a llorar un poco.

despues fue a ver a mittens, quien se encontraba amamantando a los bolttencitos. esta se encontraba tambien triste, pero sabia muy bien que no podia darse el lujo de preocuparse mucho, ya que si no no produciria los suficientes nutrientes para alimentar a sus crios. se hizo la bien fuerte, auqneu no podia evitar extra ar a su amado bolt.

entonces comenzo a llover.

mittens volteo hacia la ventana y observo como las gotas de lluvia impactaban sobre la ventana y observo como las gotas de lluvia impactaban sobre la ventana de la casa.  
levanto su cabeza un poco mas y comenzo a recordar:

flashback

mittens.- rhino, rhino!

el hamster la ignoraba, estaba bien embobado viendo la television.  
mittens.- rhino, rhino!

el seguia sin contestarle.

mittens.- rhino!.- alzando la voz.  
rhino.- oh! perdona gata, miraba la t.v!  
mittens.- si claro, no se necesita ser un genio para saberlo!  
rhino.- igualada!  
mittens.- que es lo que miras!  
rhino.- algo llamado videos musicales.  
mittens.- oh vaya! que interesante.- sarcasticamente.  
rhino.- que no tienes algo mejor que hacer que estar aqui criticando lo que a mi me gusta ver!  
mittens.- pues dejame ver...nopes, hoy es el dia de molestar al al roedor!.- y le sonrio.  
rhino.- ja,ja muy graciosa!.- sarcasticamente.

y entonces comienza a relampaguear afuera de la casa.

rhino.- uy, parece que va a llover!  
mittens.- oh eres brillante roedor, de veras que me asusta lo inteligente que eres!  
rhino.- siguele y ya veras mittens! por cierto y bolt donde esta?  
mittens.- aun no regresa, espero que no le vaya a agarrar la lluvia al pobre!

y como por arte de magia, comienza a llover.

rhino.- lastima!

y entonces en la television comienza a pasar el video "bailando bajo la lluvia" de fey.

.com/watch?v=umaXu7bYZQ4

mittens.- "bailando bajo la lluvia"?! que tiene de divertido eso?  
rhino.- no lo se, pero es una bonita cancion, o no?  
mittens.- bromeas?! puede darte gripe si te mojas demasiado! aademas a los gatos no nos gusta mucho el agua.  
rhino.- si, olvidaba que ustedes se desbaratan con cualquier cosa!  
mittens.- calla roedor!  
rhino.- ja,ja,ja!

de repente ambos oyen los fuertes ladridos de bolt afuera de la casa.

mittens.- es bolt! ya llego.  
rhino.- vamos a verlo! oh espera van a pasar otro video! ves y recibelo por mi quieres.  
mittens.- roedores!.-exclamo.

mittens sale afuera y ve a bolt, quien se divertia afuera mojandose y revolcandose en el suelo mojado. ella lo veia desde la terracita techada de la casa.

este corria y se lanzaba agarrando vuelo y se resbala como en un tobogan acuatico, aprovechando la humedad del suelo.

"eso se ve divertido".- penso mittens.

finalmente bolt mira a mittens.

bolt.- hola mittens! no quieres jugar!  
mittens.- no bolt! mejor entra o te resfriaras!  
bolt.- debes estar loca, esto es muy divertido!  
mittens.- no lo se, se ve peligroso!

y entonces bolt se acerca hacia donde esta mittens corriendo.

mittens.- no espera bolt! no vengas tan rapido te puedes...

demasiado tarde: el perro resbala, pero como venia muy aprisa no pudo parar y siguio de largo por el impulso que llevaba y como habia muchos charcos de agua se llevaba mucha de esa agua y zas! que moja a mittens.

mittens.-...res-ba-lar!.- contesto algo molesta.  
bolt.- lo siento mittens!.- algo apenado.

mittens.- esto no se quedara asi bolt! me vengare.  
bolt baja la cabeza.

mittens.-...ya!.- y la gata se le avienta a bolt y resbalan en los charcos que se habian formado en el suelo.

durante un rato estaban jugando bajo la lluvia. sin importarles las consecuencias ellos seguian jugando como si nada.  
de pronto mittens "tumba" a bolt panzaarriba y se le sienta en su duro abdomen. bolt se desliza con su espalda humeda entre el suelo y mira a mittens.

"oh cielos, como la amo"!.- penso.

y entonces mittens recordo la cancion de hace rato y comenzo a hallarle sentido.

mittens.- bailando bajo la lluvia...envenenada de ti...bailando bajo la lluvia...enamorada de ti.  
bolt.- eh!  
mittens.-...bailando bajo la lluvia...le digo a todo que si.  
bolt.- entonces tendremos todos los hijos que yo quiera!  
y la gata le respondio con un si meneando la cabeza.  
mittens.-...bailando bajo la lluvia...que mas se puede pedir!

y la gata besa apasionadamente a bolt.

mittens.- te amo bolt!  
bolt.- y yo a ti mittens!

-fin del flashback-

y entonces mittens comienza a cantar:

mittens.- bailando bajo la lluvia...enamorada de ti...bailando bajo la lluvia...le digo a todo que si...

y en la clinica del doctor zapata un perro blanco cantaba a lluvia tambien:

bolt.- bailando bajo lluvia...que mas se puede pedir?!

le cantaba a la ventanita de su dormitorio; mientras que al extremo opuesto de este los rotweiller estaban tirados en el suelo k.o. y con las cabezas atoradas en los barrotes de la puerta de la prision y bolt sin rasguño alguno.

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**La estancia**

Amanece en la clinica del Dr. Zapata. Luis el gordo habia llegado ya. El era el encargado de las instalaciones, por tanto siempre era el primero en llegar.

En resumen esta es la tipica rutina de Luis: llegar, poner la cafetera a andar, sentarse y esperar a que este el cafe, esperar a que llegue el Chendo para mandarlo a panaderia, ver television, fingir que hace algo, desayunar, mandar al Chendo que revise las jaulas, ordenar A ala conserje que limpie, darles de comer a los animales, fingir nuevamente que trabaja, almorzar, coquetearle a Betty, holgazanear, esperar a la comida, etc. Solamente que hoy seria algo diferente la situacion.

Comenzando con que la cAfetera se habia descompuesto por que Luis olvido apagarla el dia anterior y como relampagueo y llovio esto ocasiono alteraciones en los niveles de voltaje y amperaje, produciendo el desperfecto.

Luis.- Maldicion!.- replico molesto.

Al poco rato llega alguien.

X.- Hola!  
Luis.- Tu que haces aqui Moses!  
Moses.- Vengo a cubrir a Chendo por unos dias!  
Luis.- Que le paso a ese torpe?  
Moses.- Pesco un catarro.  
Luis.- Rayos!  
Moses.- Sucede algo?  
Luis.- No! Solamente ve a revisar a los animales.- replico molesto.

Y entonces Moses fue a revisarlos.

Luis.- Maldicion! Por que a mi, primero la cafetera, luego me mandan a este idiota conmigo. Me cae tan mal.

X.- Buenos dias!  
Luis.- Ahora que es lo que quieren?! Oh Betty eres tu! Lo siento.  
Betty.- Grosero!  
Luis.- Betty, espera no te!.- Betty se va a la sala de recepcion, ignorando al rudo hombre.  
Moses.- LUIS! vEN! tIENES QUE venir a ver esto!.- grito Moses sorprendido.  
Luis.- Ahora no chico!  
Betty.- Luis!  
Luis.- Si dime preciosa!.- Ahora si le hablo con un tono mas suave y respetuoso.  
Betty.- El doctor quiere una muestra de sangre de Bolt, el perro blanco que.  
Luis.- Si se cual perro es! Pero la enfermera aun no llega.  
Moses.- Luis rapido! Tiemes quie ver esto!  
Luis.- Si ya te escuche! Voy para alla!.- grito y fue para alla.

Y al llegar se llevo una sorpresa.

Luis.- Pero que rayos paso aqui!  
Moses.- Dimelo tu!

En la celda donde Bolt estaba, los 2 rudos Rottweillers que le hacian compa ia estaban con la cabeza atorada en los garrotes de la puerta. Y al otro extremo, Bolt dormia. Ambos perros trataban de zafarse pero no podian.

Luis penso "maldita sea, no pudieron con este pinche perro" y miro con sorpresa a Bolt.

Moses.- Y ahora que hacemos!  
Luis.- Toma uno de los arneses y traete al perro blanco del fondo.  
Betty.- Luis ya llego Veronica la enfermera, dice que de una vez le lleven al perro.  
Luis.- Si de inmediato! Ya oiste a la dama, toma un arnes y ayudame a llevarlo a la enfermeria, muevete!  
Moses.- Si!

En la enfermeria:

Veronica.- Muy bien muchcachos, ponganlo en la mesa por favor!  
Moses.- sI SE ORA!  
Veronica.- Se orita muchacho!  
Moses.- Disculpeme, se orita Veronica!

Veronica la enfermera era una cincuentona soltera con un caracter algo extraño, pero compensado con la gran experiencia en enfermeria. AdemAs sabia muy bien como tratar a los animales. Solia siempre chupar paletas de cereza mientras trabajaba.

De pronto ve a Bolt y...

Vero.- Hola grandulon! Como estas?! Que bello animal teneis aqui!  
Luis.- Si claro, solo picalo y ya quieres?!

Veronica le hace cari itos a Bolt, quien respondia algo contento a sus caricias.

Vero.- Cual es su nombre!  
Moses.- Mittens! Eso dice su placa!  
Vero.- Mittens!  
Luis.- No torpe, se llama Bolt!  
Moses.- Pero en su placa dice asi "Mittens".  
Luis.- Si pero ese no es su nombre!  
Vero.- Con que Bolt es tu nombre pequeñin eh? Bueno ponganlo en la mesa.  
Luis.- Vamos perro, subete ahi!

Y al oir esto Bolt se altero un poco y se resistio a seguir sus ordenes.

Vero.- Controla tu mal genio Luis, hay que saberle hablar bien!  
Moses.- Como!  
Vero.- Si miren! Bolt subete a la mesa precioso!

El perro vACILO un poco, aunque la señora le inspiraba cierta confianza aun seguia teniendo sus dudas.

Bolt penso.- "Que señora tan extraña"

Vero.- Vamos pequeñito, por favor subete ahi!

Y el perro obedecio y se subio a la mesa de metal.

Y la se ora se le acerco al perro con una jeringa en su mano y...

Luis.- Cuidado Veronica, es bien bravo!  
Vero.- No te creo! A ver peque ito mira vas a sentir un piquetito, pero no te va a pasar nada malo,  
solamente queremos ver que tan bien andas por dentro pequeño.

El perro asintio. A continuacion le sacaron un poco de sangre.

Vero.- Ya esta Bolt, eso fue todo muchacho! Seria bueno darle un chequeo medico aprovechando el momento.  
Moses.- Como quieras!

Veronica tomo su libreta, una cinta para medir tipo de costura y se acerco nuevamente a medir al perro. Todo esto despues de guardar la muestra en un tubo de ensaye pequeño.

Veronica.- Okay Bolt, quedate quieto muchachote! Vamos a ver que tan grande estas!

La enfermera noto algo extraño en el perro: presentaba heridas recientes en varias partes del cuerpo, como si se hubiera agarrado con algo mas grande que el, habia una mordida profunda en su cuello, a escasos centimetros de su yugular. Siguio inspeccionando un poco hasta que Bolt se incomodo un poco.

Vero.- Tranquilo muchacho! No te hare da o. A ver 69...70...71...72 cms de alto. Vaya que estas bien grandote Bolt!  
bUENO ahora veamos tu peso.

La enfermera vieja conduce a Bolt hacia una bascula digital. Le pide nuevamente que se suba a ella, vacila pero al final vuelve a acceder.

Vero.- 55 kilogramos campeon! Estas mas que bien alimentado, muy saludable para tu raza.

Mientras tanto en recepcion suena el telefono.

Betty.- Si diga, consultorio del Dr. Zapata!  
Dr. Zapata.- Si mira Betty ya voy para alla, diles a los muchachos que envien la muestra de sangre con Jose David, ah y que de una vez lleven las muestras que se quedaron pendientes ayer.  
Betty.- Si claro Doctor!  
Dr.- Que esta haciendo Veronica?  
Betty.- Esta dandole un chequeo medico al perro.  
Dr. Zapata.- Oh excelente! Dile que en 20 minutos estare ahi!  
Betty.- Si!

De vuelta a la enfermeria Veronica le tomo unas radiografias a Bolt, para ver como estaba su sistema oseo.

Betty irrumpe los estudios.

Betty.- Ronnie, el doctor no tardara en llegar, quiere que le envien la muestra de sangre con el clinico.  
Vero.- Si esta bien!  
Betty.- Tambien las que se debieron haber mandado ayer.  
Vero.- Ok!

La enfermera tomo todas las muestras de sangre con cuidado y se las da a Luis que no estaba haciendo nada.

Vero.- Ten Luis, llevalas!  
Luis.- Pero por que!  
Veronica.- Te corresponde a ti hacerlo! Y tambien llevate a Bolt contigo y dale algo de comer, parece tener hambre.  
Luis.- Esta bien.- contesto a regañadientes.

Moses Y Luis toman los arneses nuevamente y se llevan al perro y las muestras con ellos. A medio camino Luis le da la caja de las muestras al joven Moses.

Luis.- Ten! Tu llevalas!  
Moses.- Yo!  
Luis.- Si!  
Moses.- Pero por que yo?  
Luis.- Por que yo lo digo! Y ya que Mc Donalds te queda de pasada traeme 2 hamburguesas dobles con queso y sin cebolla.  
Moses.- Pero yo no se donde quedan los laboratorios esos!  
Luis.- Mira es facil, vas rumbo al centro y giras a tu derecha en la calle Anhell. Luego te vas unas 5 cuadras y ahi esta el Mc Donalds. Despues sigues derecho hasta llegar a la avenida Dragonsita, tomas tu derecha y como a 2 cuadras esta el laboratorio. Si me explique.  
Moses.- Este si!.- algo confundido.  
Luis.- Ten llevate la camioneta!.- y le avienta las llaves.  
Moses.- Bien!  
Luis.- Y apresurate que tienes solo 30 minutos para ir y venir o sino te reporto con el doctor por abandono de labores.  
Moses.- Que?! pERO ESo es injusto!  
Luis.- Yo no se nada, el tiempo transcurre!  
Moses.- Y que es lo que haras tu!  
Luis.- Ya oiste a Veronica, hay que alimentar al perro, y yo se que darle de comer.

Moses vuelto madre se fue a la camioneta y volando fue a dar con la clinica. Primero paso por las hamburguesas de Luis, que tardaron un poco en atenderlo. Pidio un refresco para el tambien.

Cuando iba a doblar en la avenida Dragonsita un tipo que se le mete bruscamente y hace que el frene y derrame el refresco sobre el recipiente donde llevaba las muestras de sangre. Esto hace que las etiquetas de la muestra de Bolt y otro perro se remuevan, quedando sin saber de quien era cada una. El tiempo vuela y el pobre Moses sigue adelante hasta que llega al laboratorio. Finalmente entrega el paquete.

Moses.- Usted debe de ser el quimico verdad?.- agitado.  
JD.- Si, estas son las muestras muchacho!  
Moses.- Si estas son!  
Jd.- Que sucede muchacho, estas bien?  
Moses.- Si, pero si no regreso en 7 minutos Luis me reportara.  
JD.- Oh si! Ese Luis es un desgraciado!  
Moses.- Si lo se, pero ni modo necesito el trabajo! Bueno ya me voy con permiso!  
JD.- Si adelante muchacho, vente con cuidado!  
Moses.- Adios!  
Jose david revisa el encargo y nota que dos de las muestras no tienen nombre.

JD.- Oye muchacho aqui estas no tienen nombre espera.-pERO Moses ya no alcanza a oirle.

Ve las etiquetas ahi dispersas y decide el mismo autoponerlas.

JD.- Bueno creo que esta debe ser la de Marley y esta la de Bolt!

Desafortunadamente, el quimico habia errado.

Continuara...


	5. Verdades a medias

Verdades a medias

Ese mismo dia, pero en la mañana Penny se levanto como de costumbre para ir ala escuela. Se fue al baño a darse un baño. Mientras se bañaba puso su cara para que las gotas de la regadera la empaparan. Muchas de esas gotas contenian particulas de lagrimas que la niña destilaba al recordar a sus amigos animales.

Mientras se cambiaba, dirigio su mirada a uno de los buros que rodeaban su cama como cabezales. Este tenia aquella primer foto que hace un año le habia tomado a todas sus mascotas juntas, con su mano derecha comenzo a acariciarla la fotografia. La nostalga la invadio por unos minutos, y es que desde que Mittens y Bolt se cruzaron, el hamster habia sido el unico que se habia quedado con ella. El dormia con ella todas las noches y compartia muchos de sus secretos y vivencias, habian desarrollado una relacion intima en ese poquito tiempo que convivieron.

Al cabo de un rato ella bajo a la cocina, donde su madre le aguardaba con un delicioso desayuno campiraNO. HUEVOS ESTRELLADOS, Lleche caliente, frutas, pan tostado, jugo de naranja fresco. La niña tomo los cubiertos y comenzo lentamente a comer. En realidad se podia decir que lo hacia por obligacion mas que por que tuviera hambre. Su madre la observaba y al cabo de unos minutos rompio el silencio con una pregunta:

Mama de Penny.- Que tal dormiste hija?  
Penny.- Bien mama!.- respondio sin animos.  
MP.- Que tal me quedo el almuerzo?  
P.- Delicioso mama!  
MP.- Como te sientes?  
Penny.- Bien mama.- sin animos.- Ya estoy satisfecha.  
MP.- Quee?! Pero si apenas estabas comiendote los huevos!  
Penny.- Amaneci con poca hambre.- se levanta de la mesa.  
MP.- Pero hija, son huevos estrellados! Tus favoritos.

Penny queria reclamarle a su madre en ese instante el hecho de haber "encerrado" A Bolt en ese sanatorio, de veras que queria hacerlo, pero se aguanto. Principalmente por que era su madre y aunque queria mucho a Bolt su madre estaba primero. Solamente le quedaba creer que estaban haciendo lo correcto. Y asi:

Penny.- No gracias mama! Y a estoy bien llena.

Y la chica abandono la cocina, dejando a su madre sentada en la mesa.

MP.- Oh Penny! Disculpame por favor.- penso en voz alta.

Penny toma su mochila y aguarda a que el bus escolar llegue por ella. Espera en la sala y observa lo triste y desolada que era sin 2 de sus 3 mascotas.  
Despues de un rato, ella va hacia donde Mittens y sus crios estaban. Dormian tranquilamente, esparcidos alrededor del cuerpo de su madre. La chica los observo detenidamente por un rato y tras verlos ahi solos, no pudo evitar el sentirse culpable de haberles quitado a su padre. En ese momento hubo un choque de sentiemientos encontrados, ya que ella al igual que ellos en esos momentos no tenia padre. Sin quererlo, Penny cargaba la culpa de dejar a esos pequeños indefensos y sin padre. Y antes de seguir divagando un poco mas hasta que se oyo el claxon del bus.

MP.- Hija ya llego el transporte!  
Penny.- Si alla voy mama!  
MP.- Okay!

Penny observo unos segundos mas a Mittens y los Bolttencitos, y con una lagrima en sus ojos dijo:

Penny.- Perdonenme pequeños! Lo siento de verdad!.- Y les dio la espalda.  
Mittens.- Humanos, nunca cambiaran!.- menea la cabeza en decepcion.

Y asi la niña tomo sus cosas, fue a despedirse de su mama, quien la esperaba para darle dinero para que comprara algo alla(por si le daba hambre). Su madre la acompaña a la salida y le dio un besito de despedida. Cuando Penny se dirige al bus,  
su madre le dijo:

MP.- Yo tambien extraño mucho a Bolt hija! Pero espero que este caso se resuelva.  
Penny.- Solamente espero que no hayamos cometido un terrible error mama!

Y la chica subio al autobus, donde busco un lugar donde sentarse encuentra uno a lado de una vieja amiga suya: Flor, quien jubilosa inicio un dialogo con ella.

Flor.- Que crees Penny!  
Penny.- Que Flor?  
Flor.- Ayer mismo fuimos a la tienda de mascotas y compramos una linda conejilla de indias a la que llamamos Barbie!  
Penny.- Oh que bien amiga mia, te felicito!.- Le contesto secamente.  
Flor.- Si! Por fin vamos a ser comadres Penny! Puedes traer a Rhino cuando tu quieras a mi casa para que se conozcan!.- le guiñe el ojo y le sonrie.  
Penny.- Este...sobre eso Flor...creo que debemos de hablar!.- se lo dijo con tristeza.

Mientras tanto, en la clinica del doctor Zapata, la recepcionista recibe una llamada.

Betty.- Si buenas tardes! Clinica del dr. Zapata,en que le puedo ayudar?  
X.- Si mora, este soy Jose David! Podrias ser tan amable de comunicarme con Raul?  
Betty.- Si mire en estos momentos se encuentra algo ocupado, si gusta puede llamarle dentro de un rato.  
JD.- No, yo creo que no!.- replico.  
Betty.- Bueno si gusta esperar un momento!  
JD.- Perfecto.  
Betty.- Permitame.

El doctor Zapata se encontraba dictaminando las pruebas "psicometricas" que le habia hecho a Bolt hace rato. En su oficina se podia ver todos sus titulos que a lo largo de estos 5 años habia conseguido. Era todo un profesional consumado.

Se encontraba llenando el reporte del caso Bolt, tras un rato llego a las siguiente conclusion.

CLINICAMENTE EL PERRO ESTABA SANO, no presentaba ningun tipo de fisura emocional o psicologica y no habia riesgo de agresion en un futuro.

Lo unico que faltaba era el examen clinico y del forense para que el perro volviera con su familia.

De pronto se oyo el telefono celular de el.

Zapata.- Si digame!  
X.- Hey Raul soy yo Mijares!  
Zapata.- Ah si! Que noticias me tienes amigo sobre el caso de las cabras despedazadas!  
Mijares.- No mucho! Lamentablemente estoy algo cansado y la vista me falla un poco. Te agradeceria que vinieras a ayudarme!

Zapata mira su reloj de pulso y bebe un poco de refresco.

Zapata.- Ya ahorita?  
Mijares.- Si!  
Zapata.- Esta bien! Cuenta conmigo en unos 30 minutos.  
M.- Okay te espero!  
Z.- Bye! Cielos ese perro si que me esta ocasionando varios vaivenes.- replico.

En eso suena el telefono de su oficina. Era Betty, quien le dijo que Jose David le esperaba en la linea.  
Entonces Zapata toma la llamada y habla con el.

Zapata.- Si dime hombre!  
Jose David.- Saludos Raul! Como estas!  
Z.- Bien, solo un poco ocupado.  
JD.- Si me lo comento tu secretaria.- le comento.- Bueno llamo para darte los resultados de las muestras de sangre del grupo de perros que me mandaste esta mañana.  
Z.- Ah si! Ya los tienees tan pronto!  
JD.- Si! Ahora si me la aplique y saque todo el trabajo a tiempo! Je,je,je!  
Z.- Si mira que bien! Bueno y que resultados obtuvistes?  
JD.- Pues lo normal, tus perros estan sanos dentro de lo promedio.  
Z.- Estupendo!  
JD.- ...excepto por un caso en particular con un perro llamado Marley, quien esta en excelentes condiciones!  
Z.- Que tiene?  
JD.- Uta! Que no tiene ese perro! Sus resultados fueron sobresalientes. En hemoglobina anda exageradamente bien, lo mismo en plaquetas. Su sistema inmunologico es increible, ninguna enfermedad conocida parece afectarle. Sus niveles de grasa son casi nulos, no tiene casi nada de grasa! Ese perro es, a falta de una palabra mejor "perfecto".  
Z.- Ah si? Has intentado con la prueba de la rabia?  
JD.- No es lo unico que me falta.  
Z.- Bueno, hacela como quiera. A proposito como salio el analisis de un perro llamado Bolt?  
JD.- Bolt eh? Dejame ver...Si aqui esta! Es un don nadie! Salio normal como el resto.  
Z.- OK! Enviame un fax con los resultados quieres?  
JD.- Si! Pero creo que deberia de tomarle importancia a Marley! Es un grandioso ejemplar canino despues de todo!  
Z.- Si mira, no quiero ser grosero pero me agarraste de de salida! Debo ir con Mijares a analizar las cabras de la señora Stevenson, o lo que quedo de ellas.  
JD.- Oh! Esta muy bien no te quitare mas el tiempo, pero creo que debes seguirle la pista a Marley, despues de todo es un ejemplar fuera de serie!  
Z.- Si ya me lo dijiste! Lo tendre en cuenta.  
JD.- Bien! Entonces bye y suerte con tu caso!  
Z.- Gracias amigo!

Sin perder tiempo, el Dr Zapata abandona su clinica. Sube a su camioneta y se dipone a encenderla, no podia evitar pensar en lo que Jose David le dijo acerca de Marley, mas que nada por que ya era un perro viejo, tenia sus dudas, pero su amigo era muy dedicado en su trabajo y era raro que se equivocara .Penso esto un poco hasta que de repente recibe un mensaje por su celular. Era del señor O Neill(el dueño de Marley) quien tristemente le notificaba que su perro acababa de morir lamentablemente.

Siguiente capitulo: "Casualidades de Guerra"


	6. Casualties of War

CASUALIDADES DE GUERRA 1

Despues de manejar un rato, finalmente el doctor Zapata llega con su amigo Mijares, quien lo esperaba fuera de su centro de trabajo privado. Estaba acomenzando a anochecer.  
El doctor baja de su camioneta trayendo consigo el paquete que Mijares le habia encargado. Cerca de la casa de este habia un six pack de cervezas, que presuntamente quizas Mijares se zampo recientemente. Su amigo lo esperaba en la puerta de su casa.

Mijares.- Lo traes Zed?  
Zapata.- Si aqui lo traigo conmigo.  
Mijares.- Bien pasa!  
Zapata.- Has estado bebiendo verdad?  
Mijares.- Jejeje, como lo sabes?  
Zapata.- Oh Mijares, si algo he aprendido todos estos aÑos que he sido tu amigo es que eres bastante predecible a la hora de ingerir alcohol!  
Mijares.- Oye, mi labor no es nada facil y lo sabes! Debo tener algun incentivo que me arme de valor para abrir esos cuerpos!  
Z.- Pretextos, pretextos,pretextos! Igual que en la preparatoria buscas cualquier pretextos para comenzar a beber!  
M.- Augh! Eso me dolio Zed!

Ambos amigos se rien por unos momentos, despues de eso Mijares lo mete al interior de su casa y lo lleva a su centro de estudio, donde tenia los cuerpos de las cabras.

Mientras tanto, nuestro heroico perro albino descansaba en la jaula donde en un principio le habia sido asignada. Habian removido a los perros Rotweillers para asi evitar mas peleas. Mientras descansa, al perro le vienen recuerdos feos y espantosos: oia gritos y lloriqueos de aves pequeñas que lo atosigaban sin descanso hasta ese dia. Entonces comienza a recordar:

**FLASHBACK**

Bolt y Kudai llegan finalmente a un lugar fangoso y despejado, donde habia escaso follaje, asi como diverSos arboles de poca altura y que mostraban avanzados signos de descomposicion.

El lobo le mete un golpazo al perro haciendolo deslizarse sobre el fango humedo y sucio. El perro cae boca arriba y se desliza sobre este, finalmente un arbol detiene su camino:  
su cabeza se estampa(atravezandola) sobre la podrida madera del arbolito. Esto ocasiona que el arbolito se derrumbe en pedazos sobre el perro.

Kudai.- Asi que este es el perro que mato a mis hermano lobos, Calista y las demas hordas de predadores eh? Ja! Pues por el momento no me has sorprendido en lo absoluto!.- Lo dijo mientras se acercaba caminando hacia el.

Bolt salta desde donde estaba sepultado tratando de darle un ataque sorpresa al maldito lobo, pero Kudai se anticipa a este agachandose en cuclillas a tiempo, al hacerlo Bolt pasa un pelin arriba de el, entonces el lobo se levanta y le mete un cabezaso en el pecho a Bolt y lo hace levantarse unos metros haciendolo caer de espaldas en otro arbolito podrido. El perro cae arriba del arbol y este se va haciendo pedazos lentamente al sentir el peso del animal sobre el.

Kudai.- Bah! No eres mas un pusilanime! Perro!.- molesto y decepcionado.

Bolt sale de los escombros, se ve sucio y en muy mal estado. Tose un poco, al hacerlo escupe un poco de sangre. Tambien toma grandes bocanadas de aire, para asi recuperar el aliento. Con una de sus patas delanteras se toca un costado ya que le dolia. Comenzaba a ver borroso tambien.

Bolt.- Maldicion! Este maldito infeliz no se ve cansado...augh...no me siento bien! Augh!.- el perro se tambalea.

Mientras el maldito lobo se acerca hacia el. Aun tenia encima el coraje por la muerte de su grupo y no se detendria hasta descuartizar a Bolt. Entonces se le avienta al perro, pero Bolt logra esquivar el ataque haciendose a un lado, pero para su mala fortuna el lobo alcanza agarrarle la cola.

Bolt.- Queee!  
Kudai.- Te pesque idiota!.- lo dijo sin abrir la boca.

Y el lobo arrastra al perro hacia un lugar donde habia una pendiente y un arbol que se ve medio macizo y que tiene como una especie de rama en forma de pico. Bolt oponia resistencia tratando de aferrarse al suelo, pero el fango lo hacia resbalar.  
Cuando llegan, el lobo arroja al perro con fuerza para que su cuerpo se clave en la rama del arbol. Lo lanza y en su trayecto el lobo saborea su victoria.

Kudai.- Muere! Muere! Muere! Ja,ja,ja!.- replico.

Pero justo cuando todo parecia perdido y Bolt se iba ensartar en el pico del arbol, Bolt arquea su espalda agilmente y con ello consigue esquivar la trampa. Aunque Bolt sigue su curso hacia el tronco del arbol.

Kudai.- No mames!.- sorprendido.

Y nuevamente con otro buen movimiento, toca el tronco del arbol con su 4 patas y usandolo casi como trampolin olimpico se impulsa de este(al hacerlo, como que las debiles raices del arbol se sueltan un poco del suelo). Acto seguido toca suelo y corriendo a toda velocidad se dirige como locomotora a embestir al sorprendio can. Al hacerlo el frio viento se rompe por la velocidad que llevaba.

Kudai.- Imbecil, ese truco no resultara conmigo!.- Y se le lanza al ataque corriendo hacia el.

Ambos canidos se lanzan al ataque en un impresionante Choque de Titanes, Kudai con su boca abierta y la saliva escurriendole asquerosamente y Bolt con la suya cerrada pero con una cara de seguridad. Justo cuando iban a chocar Bolt hace algo increible:  
se "barre" en el suelo fangoso. Esto sorprende al Kudai.

Kudai.- Queee?!

Bolt se desliza por debajo del lobo y con las garras de una de sus patas le rasguña la pata izquierda ligeramente. Obvio que al deslizarse debajo de el lo tumba y por la velocidad que llevaba el lobo cae y da un par de vueltas en el suelo. Acto seguido Bolt se reincorpora de pie y se lanza al ataque golpeando al lobo con cabeza, la cual alineaba correctamente a la altura de su espalda para hacer mas duro el ataque. Lo golpea, Kudai gira por la fuerza del impacto. Kudai intenta reincorporarse, Bolt le muerde con saña la pata que le rasguño y le deja la mordida. El lobo aulla de dolor, se hace para atras para zafarse pero Bolt continua mordiendolo con fuerza. Kudai se pone en 2 patas, Bolt tambien aun mordiendole la pata. Al ver que no consigue librarse del perro Kudai intenta morderle pero Bolt consigue apenitas evitar sus mordidas, el lobo intenta golpear con su otra pata al perro, pero Bolt le muerde con mayor fuerza su pata, al hundirle sus dientes en su pata sale sangre de los hoyitos. Esto hace que Kudai detenga su ataque y aulle mas de dolor. Mientras forcejean Kudai no se percata que Bolt intenta llevarlo cerca el arbol con el pico. Caen en sus 3 y 4 patas respectivamente.

Bolt.- Ahora!.- refunfuño mientras aun mordia la pata de su enemigo.

Nuevamente se Bolt obliga a Kudai a ponerse en 2 patas y Bolt con su pata izquierda libre le da un muy fuerte gancho/zarpazo al pecho del lobo dejandole cicatrices al lobo. La sangre salpico sobre el rostro de Bolt llegandole a sus ojos y encegueciendolo un poco, esto hace que afloje un poco la mordida y Kudai aprovecha para liberarse haciendose para atras.

kUDAI.- Libre!.- con alivio.  
Bolt.- No aun no!

Y Bolt se recupera y le tira una mordida al pecho del lobo consiguiendo atraparlo de los pelos, otra vez estaba prendido de el (y seguina aun en 2 patas), el lobo grita de nuevo de dolor, resonando en toda esa region. Entonces nuevamente Bolt le mete un zarpazo/gancho y se lo clava bien fuerte ahora en el estomago, la fuerza del golpe hace retroceder a Kudai hacia atras, al hacerlo accidentalmente se arranca los pelos debido a la inercia. Dejandole pelon esa parte. Bolt mira su ensangrentada pata y escupe los pelos de su enemigo que aun tenia en su boca. El lobo retrocede y ve como la sangre comienza a escurrirle del cuerpo.

Kudai.- No es posible...Mi sangre...mi sangre de lobo esta saliendo de mi cuerpo!  
Bolt.- Grrr!  
Kudai.- Que?!

Y BoLT le golpea fuerte, esperando que con este buen golpe el lobo se ensarte en el arbol. Pero el lobo se percata de las intenciones del perro y gracilmente da un buen giro esquivando el pico del arbol pero se estampa con sus 2 patas en el tronco del mismo.  
Esto hace que las raices del arbol se debiliten un poco mas.

Kudai.- Ja! fallas...!

Pero antes de poder terminar su frase, Bolt se le acerca golpeandolo con su cabeza violentamente, esto hace que el lobo se suma en el interior del arbol(que misteriosamente estaba hueco). Kudai continua en 2 patas recargado en el tronco del arbol y Bolt retrocede un poco mas y le mete otro muy buen golpe haciendolo sumir un poco mas en el arbol, el lobo escupe chorros de sangre a presion(como manguera) de su boca. Desafortunadamente el arbolito debido a este ultimo impacto y aunque Bolt intenta salirse de esta Kudai se agarra de el con sus 2 patas delanteras rasguñandolo y empujandolo junto con el al interior del arbol.

Entonces el arbol cae, junto con los 2 canes adentro. Afortunadamente adentro los 2 consiguen estar a salvo, pero no paraban de dar vueltas por que el arbol estab cayendo y rodaba sobre la peque a bajada donde se encontraba puesto.  
Finalmente el arbol toca una una roca que tenia forma de rampa hacia arriba y este se eleva un par de metros. Cuando cae se hace mierda el arbol y se levanta mucho polvo, el cual se va disipando de poco en poco. El silencio invade ese lugar, finalmente de los escombros del arbol sale Kudai, malherido. Tose un poco y se tambalea un poco. De pronto se oye como un fuerte golpe, el lobo observa detras de el y observa a Bolt, quien gruñia ferozmente al lobo. Tambien se encontraba herido pero sabia que debia acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Rapidamente salta sobre Kudai y lo coge de la cara, y restregandole la cabeza en el suelo lo arrastra hasta llevarlo hasta unos matorrales que estaban no muy lejos de ellos 2. Desafortunadamente no se percato que ahi donde lo iba a llevar las codornices empollaban sus nidos. Ni tampoco sabia que el arbol al caer, habia acabado con algunos animales que se encontraban escondiendose del peligro.

CONTINUARA...


	7. Casualties of War II

CASUALIDADES DE GUERRA 2

**FLASHBACK:**

Bolt arrastraba al gran lobo hacia unos matorrales.

X.- Maldicion vienen hacia aca muchachas!.- sorprendida.

CLASH! Bolt irrumpe haciendo que varias codornices vuelen por la fuerza del impacto, algunas mueren por ello. Se levanta una ligera nube de polvo que poco a poco se va disipando. Era horripilante oir los gritos de pavor y muerte de las codornices que se habian quedado en fuego cruzado e indefensas ante esas dos grandes moles de musculo y colmillos. Algunas conseguian huir a duras penas, abandonando sus nidos, otras no eran tan afortunadas y pagaban con su vida el quedarse a defender sus huevos.

Mientras los feroces canes seguian trabados en su sangrienta lucha.

Bolt.- Maldito.  
Kudai.- ...seas!

Y ambos perros luchan, tratandose de tirarse mordidas, y dando vueltas en circulos tratando de rodear a su enemigo. Era ya mas un duelo de astucia y fuerza mas que un duelo animal, aunque ya estaban bien cansados, no podian rendirse, por que eso significaria la muerte para cualquiera de los 2.

Bolt estaba muy cansado, habia perdido una cantidad significativa de sangre, pero le valia madre: la muerte de su amigo Rhino le hacia seguir adelante. Kudai tambien estaba bajo las mismas condiciones, y es que el ataque reciente de Bolt habia sido devastador para el, no lo esperaba y eso habia mermado su resistencia mucho.  
Aun asi, Kudai tenia un haz bajo la manga, que pronto revelaria.

Kudai.- Acabare contigo perro! Jamas podras destruirme!.- dijo molesto.  
Bolt.- Grrr!

Ambos se quedan examinandose un poco y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ya estaba casi anocheciendo en ese lugar y esto hacia que la vision de Bolt comenzara a fallar, ya que los perros no pueden ver bien de noche y eso le daba ventaja al lobo, quien tenia una excelente vista nocturna.

Bolt.- "Diablos, la vista ya me esta fallando, con esta oscuridad me es dificil calcular las distancias, debo terminar con esto pronto o estare frito".- penso.  
Kudai.- Vamos perro! Atacame! O es que ya aceptaste que esto se convertira en tu obituario? Jajaja!  
Bolt.- Callate! Voy a cerrARte ese majadero hocico que tienes de una vez por todas Kudai!.- replico.  
Kudai.- Ja que buena broma, me vas hacer que me orine de la risa! No sabes lo que pasa?! O no te quieres enterar!! Por mucho que lo intentes de aqui ya no saldras, pues YO SOY KUDAI EL LOBO y TU NO ESCAPARAS! Jajaja!  
Bolt.- Grrr!

Y Bolt se lanza al ataque, Kudai le espera paciente. Bolt abre su boca y se dispone a morderle, cuando iba a morderle Kudai se yergue sobre sus 2 patas trasera esquivando el ataque del perro, Bolt muerde a nada, observa con asombro al erguido Kudai quien con sus 2 patas delanteras libres le mete un buen golpe(como los caballos) al perro en la cabeza.

Bolt.- AAugh!

El perro cae de espaldas sobre un par de nidos repletos de huevos haciendolos añicos con su caida. El no sintio nada por que estaba bien concentrado en la batalla, al caer gira de lado y rapidamente se reincorpora en sus 4 patas.

Bolt.- Rayos, falle!  
Kudai.- Que te pasa perro? Te estas quedando ciego? Jajaja!  
Bolt.- Grrrr!  
Kudai.- Esta muy oscuro verdad? Te dire algo: aun no has visto lo que es la oscuridad total, este lugar es uno de los mas oscuros dentro de esta region, solamente espera un poco y lo veras. Y a proposito no te preocupes por mi: Mi vision de noche es excelente!  
Bolt.- Queee?!.- sorprendido.  
Kudai.- Jajajaja!

Bolt tenia ahora si todo en su contra, dentro de muy pronto anocheceria, y el lobo tendria ventaja sobre el. No le quedaba de otra: arriesgarse el todo por el todo en un unico ataque total, asi pues sintio el suelo con sus dedos, dio una profunda bocanada para agarrar aire y armadose de valor le lanzo un gruñido al lobo.A el se le acercaron un par de codornices que revoloteaban sobre su cabeza y le suplicaban al perro que parara esta masacre, pero el perro ya estaba decidido: Matar o Morir era su lema en sus instantes, asi pues se lanza al ataque:

Bolt.- Haganse a un lado malditas moscas!.- Y golpea a las codornices.

Se dirige de nuevo a atacar al lobo, quien le aguardaba para aplicarle la misma treta a Bolt. El perro acelera su paso, ya su vista esta muy cansada pero el la forza para poder ver mejor.

Bolt.- "Por favor ojos mios, denme la agudeza necesaria para acabar con esto de una vez por todas, solo denme una oportunidad".- penso mientras se acercaba a Kudai.  
Kudai.- Eres todo un perdedor!.- con tono de burla.

El perro entonces suelta el ataque tirandole la mordida al lobo, este vuelve a aplicarle la misma maniobra de hace rato, cuando se yergue y le iba a tirar las "patadas de mula" .

Kudai.- Di tus ultimas palabras perrito!.- con tono burlon.

Bolt golpea el piso con sus patas delanteras(lo sume tantito) y salta hacia el cuello del lobo mordiendoselo con fuerza.

Bolt.- Me la pelas!  
Kudai.- Que carajos?!

Bolt apresa al lobo y lo somete en el piso, aun mordiendolo. Ve una roca cerca de ellos y decide arrastrarlo hacia ella restregandolo en el suelo.

Kudai.- Augh, sueltame idiota!....No lograras!.-replico.

Bolt le arrastra y finalmente azota la cabeza del lobo en la piedra violentamente, haciendo que esta se agriete un poco. Por consiguiente el lobo termina inconsciente.

Bolt continua mordiendolo, gruñendo mientras lo hace. Finalmente cuando piensa que lo ha matado lo suelta. Se echa para atras y respira cansado. Puede observar las marcas y lo rojo que se veia esa region del cuello negro del lobo, se dibuja una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro, estaba bien seguro que su combate habia llegado a su fin, y que su venganza se habia consumado.

Bolt.- Finalmente lo consegui! Rhino amigo mio te he vengado!

Pero entonces el cuerpo y la cola del lobo se empiezan a mover poquito.

Bolt.- Quuee?!

Kudai seguia aun vivo, solamente estaba incosciente. Esto llena de rabia a Bolt.

Bolt.- Sigues vivo eh? No por mucho tiempo lobo miserable! Grrr!

Y el perro se disponia a rematarlo, cuando se percata de algo.

Bolt.- Que es eso?!

La cara de Kudai se reflejaba en los ojos marron del perro. Un liquido extraño y de aspecto viscoso estaba saliendo debajo de su cabeza.

Bolt.- "Eso no es sangre...la sangre es mas oscura...".-penso.

El corazon del perro comenzaba a retumbarle mas y mas fuerte.

Bolt.- "que es ese liquido?!".- preguntose.

Bolt pierde preciosos segundos tratando de saber que era ese liquido, finalmente cuando se entera, el se aterra.

Bolt.- Nooo!.- sorprendido.

Al terminar de decir eso, los ojos de Kudai se abren, y se dibuja en ellos una mirada de odio. Kudai se recupera y le mete un buen golpe a la mandibula a Bolt, haciendolo caer de costado.  
El lobo lentamente se reincorpora de pie.

Mientras Bolt estaba aterrado: Observa como el lobo se estaba reincorporando de pie y ve como le escurre ese liquido viscoso que le aterro.

Bolt.- No! No es cierto! No puede ser verdad! No, no, no!

Kudai se sorprende de ver al perro asustado, entonces se percata que tiene algo escurriedole de la cabeza, con una de sus patas se lo limpia: era YEMA DE HUEVOS, indudablemente de los huevos de las codornices. La pelea entre estos 2 habia cobrado un alto precio, decenas de huevos estaban aplastados y sus cascarones estaban esparcidos por todas partes. Por si fuera poco, algunos polluelos habian nacido en este muy mal momento y sin nadie que los protegiera estaban indefensos. Comenzaron a piar tratando de llamar a sus madres, pero ellas o estaban muertas o ya se habian ido, abandonandolos en ese pestilente campo de guerra.

Bolt.- No...no...NO! Que he hecho?!.- replico tocandose la cabeza con sus 2 patas y con sus ojos dilatados por tan horrible sorpresa.

Kudai aprovechando la situacion se acerca a un nido donde hay un par de polluelos y algunos huevos sin eclosionar y:

Kudai.- Ah debi suponerlo perro! ERES DEBIL NO SOPORTAS VER QUE OTROS SUFRAN, JAJAJA!.- replico mientras veia a Bolt histerico.

Bolt observa hacia el lobo, quien toma un huevo con sus patas y se lo arroja a la cabeza al perro, el huevo se impacta sobre el y se rompe como un globo de agua. Al romperse muestra su contenido: en nonato polluelo al que Bolt ve caer lentamente. Kudai toma otro huevo y se lo lanza. Por si fuera poco los chillidos de los polluelos resonaban sobre Bolt y hacian que todo le diera vueltas en su cabeza.

Bolt.- No, no, no!.- replico asustado.

Siguiente episodio: **!DESTRUYAN A TODOS LOS LOBOS!**


	8. ¡Destruyan a todos los Lobos!

**!DESTRUYAN A TODOS LOS LOBOS!**

Bolt.- No, no, no...No puede ser!.- gritaba el perro atemorizado mientras veia las consecuencias de sus actos.

En la mente de Bolt todo todo aquello se grababa, se oian gritos de terror y lloriqueos. Podia ver los cuerpos sin vida de las codornices madres y asi como las decenas de cascarones rotos. Algunas codornices habia muerto con los ojos abiertos, dejando grabado en Bolt un sentimiento de culpa que dificilmente podria superar. Mientras el maldito lobo se reia de lo que habia ocurrido.

Kudai.- Que te pasa perro?! Acaso esto te conmueve? Ver a todos estos idiotas sufriendo? Aqui se trata de la supervivencia del mas fuerte maldito debilucho! Ja,ja,ja! No tienes las bolas suficientes para ser un gran cabron como yo!- replico con valor el lobo.

Comenzaba a relampaguear, indicios de que una tormenta aun mas fuerte que la de hace rato estaba proxima. Acto seguido, el maldito bastardo aplasto a uno de los polluelos del nido, sacandole las entrañas.  
Sin tenerle compasion, mato al otro de los pollitos con su hocico. Le cogio con su boca: podia verse como la cabecita del pequeño colgaba de un lado de la sucia boca de Kudai, y enseguida se lo trago.

Horrorizado por tan despreciable accion, Bolt se traumo un poco mas.

Kudai.- Sabroso bocado!.- lo dijo mientras se limpiaba sus dientes con su lengua, y entonces un relampagueo ilumina diabolicamente su rostro.  
Bolt.- Quee?!.- sorprendido.

Y el lobo se avienta sobre Bolt y lo castiga torturandolo dolorosamente con sus dientes y garras. Mientras le hacia eso un rayo golpea los pastizales donde esto sucedia, haciendo que se prendiera fuego. Pero Kudai y Bolt no se habia percatado de este evento.

Finalmente Kudai golpea a Bolt, haciendolo que cayera de espaldas, enseguida el lobo pone una de sus patas en el pecho maltrado del perro, en se al de victoria. Burlandose en carcajadas crueles la desgracia del perro y asi como gruñendole. Bolt observaba como del hocico de Kudai comenzaban a caer gotas de saliva sobre el. Esto le producia asco, pero aun estaba moralmente cabizbajo por lo que habia ocurrido. El fuego comenzaba a extenderse sobre ellos 2, rodeandolos lentamente.  
Kudai estaba a punto de rematar a Bolt.

Kudai.- Debo admitir perro que me has causado muchos problemas! Pero al final has sucumbido ante mi inigualable poder! Era obvio que un pinche insecto como tu NADA le pudiera hacer a un Dinosaurio como yo! Pero como tu dijiste hace unos momentos: ME LA PELAS!.- se lo dijo con tono burlon y aun con la pata encima de su pecho.

Bolt seguia aun asustado.

Kudai.- Muere ya perro infeliz!.- y le iba a tirar una mordida en su rostro cuando siente que algo le golpea el rostro, evitando que termine su macabro ataque.

Kudai.- Augh! Que demonios fue eso?! Augh!.- y siente otro golpazo.

Eran 2 codornices, ultimas sobrevivientes del ataque previo, quienes armadas de valor se decidieron atacar al sanguinario can.

Kudai.- Malditas!.- dijo el lobo, mientras era aun atacado por las aves.- Incapaz de concretar su ataque, el lobo se propuso cambiar de blanco, y entonces voltea hacia el perro, quien seguia ahi tirado e inmovil y le dice.- No te muevas, jajaja!.- y le abandona.

Y el lobo se dirige a acabar con la vida de las 2 aves. Las aves estaban dispuestas a dar su vida con tal de vengar la muerte de sus compañeras e hijos, pero lamentablemente no podrian hacer mucho frente al lobo, que era muchisimo mas grande que ellas.  
Kudai tiraba mordidas y saltaba en impulsado sobre sus patas para tratar de atrapar a las aves, pero las aves eran agiles y lograban esquivar los ataque del lobo.

Sin embargo, las codornices estaban ya algo heridas y conforme pasaban los minutos, se podia ver que sus movimientos se estaban haciendo cada vez mas lentos y torpes. Con una espectacular maniobra Kudai atrapa una y sacudiendola de lado a lado le mata. Y luego la escupe. La otra codorniz continua atizando al lobo, pero no dudaria mucho frente a el.

Mientras, Bolt aun seguia tirado en el suelo, aun aterrado por lo que habia pasado. El fuego continuaba extendiendose sobre el y Kudai, se estaba formado sobre ellos como un aro de fuego que pronto los rodearia.

Bolt oye voces:

X.- "Bolt! Bolt! Ya te falta poco para ganar!"  
Bolt.- Eh? Quien eres!  
X.- "Que ya me has olvidado viejo amigo?! Soy yo Rhino!"  
Bolt.-Rhino! Que ya me mori!  
Rhino.- "No! Bolt tienes que acabar pronto con el! Ya viste lo cruel que es, no se detendra hasta verte hecho pedazos y cuando eso pase ira por Mittens y los niños"  
Bolt.- Pero a que precio? Mira todo el daño que he ocasionado, esto ha sacado a relucir lo peor de mi Rhino!  
Rhino.- "Escuchame Bolt, hay seres con lo que no se puede dialogar y debemos hacerlos entender por la manera fea lamentablemente es asi"  
Bolt.- Rhino...yo!  
Rhino.- "Por favor Bolt! Protege este mundo al que yo tanto ame! Te lo ruego."

Kudai ya habia matado a la codorniz restante, voltea a ver a Bolt quien estaba reincorporandose de pie. Y gruñendo se va acercando hacia el caminando. El fuego seguia extendiendose.

Kudai.- Maldito perro! Ya me hartaste, te vas a morir ahora mismo!.- replico el iracundo can, quien corria hacia el.

Bolt voltea hacia el cielo, observa la luna, que casi no se veian por que estaba nublado, ve como relampaguea y se ilumina el cielo, un rayo cae un par de metros detras de Bolt, ocasionando que se prenda mas pasto. Pero tambien ocasionando otro dispar efecto: el rayo hace que se ilumine el suelo y el entorno y se ve una gran"sombra", la de Bolt para ser mas exacto que se dibuja por la luz del rayo y que alcanza a tocar a a Kudai quien seguia a todo galope sobre nuestro heroe. Este efecto da a entender que la BOLT ES MAS GRANDE Y MUCHO MAS FUERTE QUE CUALQUIER OTRO PERRO/LOBO ETC y que no hay nadie que pueda llenar su lugar, ni siquiera ese maldito de KudAI.

Bolt.- Gracias Rhino!.- replico con lagrimas en su ojo.  
Kudai.- No te preocupes, pronto estaras con el!

Y Bolt aguarda su ataque, se pone totalmente de pie y le ladra con todos sus huevos. Observa que tiene una piedra a un lado de el.

Kudai.- Calla!.- acelera el paso.

Bolt aguarda, Kudai avanza, cree tener todo asegurado. Pero justo cuando iba atacar a Bolt, este golpea la piedra haciendola que gire, esto destantea a Kudai quien pensaba que se la iba arrojar nuevamente pero esta espontaneidad hace que dude un poco, frena su ataque y voltea su cabeza siguiendo el movimiento de la piedra. Aprovechando esto Bolt le arremete una mordida espantosa a Kudai en su sien derecha clavandole sus colmillos en el ojo, el cual se le revienta escurriendole el liquido ocular.

Kudai.- AAAAHHHUUUUGGG!.-- Grito el lobo, mientras el perro seguia mordiendolo.

No contento con ello, Bolt se echa para atras y con la fuerza de su peso le arranca un buen pedazo del rostro al lobo. El lobo grita espantosamente. Un chorro de su sangre le escurre a Bolt, empapandole totalmente la cara y dejandosela toda roja. Parte del pedazo de la cara de Kudai le colgaba a Bolt de su hocico.

Kudai.- AAUUGHHH! Maldito!.- casi llorando por el dolor.

Era aterrador ver ese abominable espectaculo. El lobo se sacudia la cabeza tratando de apaciguar su dolor, pero no conseguia mucho. Se podia ver sus musculos faciales ( y algo de sus huesos) con lujo de detalle.  
Bolt ya era casi el vencedor. Kudai voltea a ver a Bolt, quien seguia sosteniendo con su hocico el "rostro" de Kudai. Y entonces con saña inuadita se traga su rostro, frente a la atonita mirada de Kudai. Quien horrorizado miraba desaparecer su rostro dentro de la boca de Bolt.

A Bolt le escurre la sangre de kUDAI entre sus dientes( como vampiro) y Bolt agita su cabeza hacia a un lado, limpiandose los colmillos.

Kudai.- Maldito seas! Maldito seas! Te maldigo perro! Maldito seas!.- replico frustrado.  
Bolt.- Esto se acaba ahora Kudai!.- Y se lanza a al ataque.

Y el lobo huye, Bolt le persigue pero entonces se percata de que estan encerrados en un aro de fuego infernal. Kudai usando sus ultimas reservas consigue saltar y salirse a tiempo de esa trampa.

Pero luego las llamas crecen y se salen de control, evitando que Bolt pudiera salir junto con Kudai. El lobo observa como Bolt estaba atrapado. Y el maldito se jactaba burlandose y amenazando al perro.

Kudai.- Jajaja! Has caido en otra de mis trampas perro! Ahora si te va a llevar madre cabron!.- burlandose.

Las llamas se dibujan en los ojos marron del perro, tenia miedo de morir calcinado. Las llamas se acercaban hacia el, y comenzaban a quemarle el pelo.  
Bolt podia ver como el lobo se burlaba de su desgracia otra vez. Entonces Bolt toma una decision: SALTAR ESE MALDITO OBSTACULO A COMO DE LUGAR.

Kudai.- Ja! Le llego su hora a ese imbecil! Sera mejor que me vaya y cuando me recupere matare a todos sus amigos, augh!  
Bolt.- Ahhhh!.- Y Bolt salta el aro de fuego librandose de las llamas.  
Kudai.- Puta madre no!

Y Bolt sin perder el tiempo golpea a Kudai bien fuerte, lanzandolo al interior del aro de fuego.

Kudai.- No! No! Nooooo!.- y corria por todo el aro buscando una salida.

Pero Bolt le seguia por fuera ladrandole para evitar que saltara.

Bolt.- Ahora yo soy el que mando! Si quieres usas tus garras y colmillos que tanto usabas y de las que te sentias orgulloso! QUIERO VER ESE VALOR QUE HACE UNOS MOMENTOS DEMOSTRABAS!.- replico el heroe.  
Kudai.- Maldito! Pagaras esta indignidad perro!...AAAHHHH!.- Frustradisimo.

El lobo aullaba de dolor, Bolt podia sentir que su venganza habia consumido. Podia saborear la muerte del lobo, cuando de pronto comenzo a llover.

Bolt.- Que no?!

Y al cabo de unos segundos el fuego se apago por la lluvia y Kudai desaparecio. Bolt le busco por todas partes, pero lo unico que pudo encontrar fue sangre de Kudai y pedazos de pelos calcinados. Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Bolt continuo buscandole, hasta que finalmente decide marcharse.  
Honestamente Kudai estaba seriamente dañado y con esas heridas que tenia, asi como las posibles quemaduras que sufrio era casi seguro que no sobreviviria.

Finalmente BOLT HABIA TRIUNFADO.

Continuara...


	9. Culpable o Inocente?

**¿Culpable o Inocente?**

Mijares.- Adelante amigo, puedes pasar!  
Zapata.- Si esta bien!

El doctor entra asi a la casa de su amigo, al pasar por la sala ve que tenia encendida la television, estaba viendo el programa de Bolt el superperro, entonces ve a la esposa de su amigo, quien le cambia de canal para ver novelas, Zapata la saluda y no le tomo mucha importancia por que estaba mas preocupado por otras cosas que por ello. Siguen de largo y ve un motor de carro que estaba puesto en una mesa.

Zapata.- Cuanto tienes tratando de reparar ese viejo motor?  
Mijares.- Ya va para casi un año.  
Zapata.- No crees que deberias mejor venderlo?  
Mijares.- Y malvenderlo? No mejor prefiero que se quede ahi y se pudra!  
Zapata.- Pero eso a la larga te puede traer muchos problemas.  
Mijares.- Mhhh!  
Zapata.- Ese motor ya dio lo que pudo! Mejor comprate un buen carro y te ahorras tanto problemas.  
Mijares.- Mhhhh....Lo considerare.

Pasan por la cocina y Mijares le ofrece algo de beber a su amigo, Zapata acepta que le de un vaso de agua. Despues de eso siguen de largo y Zapata ve otra habitacion donde Mijares guardaba su mas preciado tesoro: relojes. Este tipo suele coleccionar relojes por diversion, de todas las marcas, de todos los materiales, de diferentes epocas, de todos los tipos, tenia una mania enfermiza por ello, aproximadamente no menos de 200 relojes formaban su coleccion. Y asi bajan al cuarto de trabajo de Mijares.  
Bajan unas escaleras(por que su CT estaba un piso abajo de la casa) y finalmente van a dar a este.

Mijares abre una lata de cerveza y nuevamente hace mofa de la situacion. Zapata ve en una mesa una manta blanca llena de sangre, donde asume el que ahi estaban los despojos sin vida de las cabras. Mientras mijares se estaba poniendo unos guantes y su delantal de trabajo. Terminando de hacerlo, le da un par de guantes mas a Zapata para que se los ponga.

Zapata.- No me daras un delantal y cubrebocas?  
Miajres.- No tengo mas delantales, y cubrebocas para que?  
Zapata.- Todos los forenses los usan.  
Mijares.- Wey son animales, no personas!  
Zapata.- Pero yo creo que deberiamos.  
Mijares.- Oh dejama a mi hacer mi trabajo quieres!.- algo molesto.  
Zapata.- Esta bien, solo hazlo bien quieres.

Pasan unos instantes

Mijares.- Listo para el show del terror? Eh?  
Zapata.- Te diviertes haciendo eso verdad?  
Mijares.- Oye es un trabajo sucio, pero asi es como me gano la vida.  
Z.- Adelante!

Mijares iba a abrirla, pero...

Mijares.- Seguro que no gritaras como vieja como la ultima vez?  
Zapata.- Ya madura cabron!  
Mijares.- Jajaja! Me gusta hacerte enfadar. A proposito traes el "encargo"?  
Zapata.- Si aqui esta!  
Mijares.- Perfecto! Prosigamos.

Y finalmente ven los cuerpos de las cabras: estaban totalmente descuartizadas, no habia quedado mucho de ellas, habia pedazos de piernas, rabos,  
lomos, ni uniendo todos esos pedazos se formaria una cabra entera. Tambien habia muchos tejidos expuestos severamente, asi como huesos y tendones.  
pERO HABIA Un buen pedazo de carne al que no le habian hecho mucho daño y que era del torso del animal.

Mijares.- Aterrador no crees?  
Zapata.- Si! Que has concluido?  
Mijares.- Los ataco un predador!  
Zapata.- Es todo?! A esa conclusion has llegado despues de tanto tiempo?  
Mijares.- Jajaja! Me encanta cuando pones esa expresion en tus ojos!  
Zapata.- Granuja! Que mas has averiguado?  
Mijares.-Mhhh!... A estos animales los ataco un predador grande, posiblemente un gran canido. Descarto la idea de que hayan sido lobos ya que no hay ya muchos en esta region. Posiblemente haya sido un perro salvaje.  
Zapata.- Que tal un puma?  
Mijares.- Un puma? Ja! Ya estan extintos.  
Zapata.- Y en que te basas para decir eso?  
Mijares.- Mira el patron de ataque es el mismo: a estas cabras las atacaron por los costados abriendoles heridas severas y quizas desparramandoles las entra as durante el proceso, tambien tengo este pedazo de aqui, que es un esternon donde se puede apreciar que quien lo ataco le mordio tan fuerte que casi le trituro el hueso pelvico, por lo que se descarta que haya sido un gran felino, ya que estos tienden a atacar el cuello de sus presaS, ademas un puma no devora totalmente a su presa. Ahora si abrimos este pedazo dejame ver...

Zapata observaba mientras su amigo hacia un corte del cuerpo con su bisturi.

Zapata.- Y que mas has encontrado?  
Mijares.- Esperame un momento por favor quieres?  
Zapata.- Si!  
Mijares.- Podrias ir sacando aquello que te encargue?  
Zapata.- Si claro!

Y Zapata saca de la bolsa un bulto que estaba envuelto con papel periodico.

Zapata.- Aqui lo tienes!  
Mijares.- Velo abriendo, parece que estamos a punto de dar con el culpable!  
Zapata.- Si!.- lentamente y casi sin animos comenzo a abrirlo, temia que esta evidencia fuera a incriminar a Bolt, pero la verdad tenia que salir a luz y...

Finalmente lo abre: era una replica en yeso de las mandibulas de Bolt.

Mijares.- Aqui lo tenemos!  
Zapata.- Que!  
Mijares.- Un diente en perfecto estado del asesino!  
Zapata.- Ah si! A ver.  
Mijares.- Miralo! Por su curvatura y fineza le pertenece a un canido grande, pero no le pertenece a un perro cualquiera. Quizas le pertenezca a un perro de pelea, quizas un pastor aleman.  
Zapata.- Oh si...ehm ya veo!.- Nervioso.  
Mijares.- O tal vez solo quizas tal a un lobo!  
Zapata.- Si tal vez!.- Deseoso de que asi fuera.  
Mijares.- Pasame ahora si el molde que le sacaste al perro, vamos a aclarar este crimen de una vez por todas.  
Zapata.- Si tomalo.

Mijares tomo el molde, lo observo por unos momentos. Comparo los dientes de Bolt contra el diente, lo primero que checo fue que a Bolt le faltaba un diente y el creyo que quizas era el diente ese, lo comparo y vio que no encaja del todo bien en el molde, de hecho era un poco mas grande y aserrado, asi que descarto dicha prueba, volvio a ver el molde completamente y comparo el diente con los dientes del frente, principalmente los caninos y vio que se repetia lo mismo: no cuadraban como debia de ser, el "diente" era mas grande que los de Bolt. Entonces concluyo esto:

Mijares.- A primera instancia parece ser que tu perro no fue quien las mato!  
Zapata.- Oh que bien!  
Mijares.- Pero dejame darle una checada mas! Debemos de estar seguro de ello.  
Zapata.- Si tienes razon, mejor es que estemos seguros que los resultados son correctos.  
Mijares.- Dame unos minutos mas y lo comprobaremos. Si quieres puedes esperar alla arriba con mi esposa, esto me tomara algo de tiempo.  
Zapata.- Estas seguro de ello?  
Mijares.- Si! Esto es algo que debo hacerlo por mi solo.- respondio seriamente.  
Zapata.- Esta bien!

Zapata sube arriba y espera, la esposa de Mijares le ofrece un poco de cafe para apaciguarse un poco. Mientras abajo Mijares seguia centrado en su trabajo, tratando de corroborar sus resultados. Zapata imploraba que siguieron los mismos resultados, que ese diente no le pertenecia a Bolt para asi poder liberarlo y llevarlo con su familia.  
Los minutos parecian eternos: era como si fueran horas, este caso en particular le habia dado muchos dolores de cabeza, pero debia aclararse esta situacion pronto. Entonces recibe una llamada, era de Jose David:

Zapata.- Si bueno, que onda JD?  
JD.- Oye, ya le hice la prueba de la rabia a Marley, y la verdad no me vas a creer pero este perro es inmune a ella!  
zAPATA.- Oh que bien!  
JD.- Como que nada mas bien? Ese perro es unico, sabes con que frecuencia sale un perro con inmunidad a la rabia?  
Zapata.- Si, creo que uno en cien mil no?  
JD.- Uno en cien mil? Nombre! Es uno en un millon!  
Zapata.- Oh si que agradable sorpresa!.- con tono de poco interes.  
Jd.- Sucede algo mi amigo?  
Z.- Si mira, primero estoy algo preocupado con otro caso, y segundo este Marley esta muerto.  
JD.- No mames se murio!  
Z.- Si ya se murio.  
JD.- Oh que pena! Era un grandioso ejemplar.  
Z.- Si!  
JD.- Bueno estem... pues te dejo entonces para que soluciones tu problema Raul!  
Zapata.- Si que bueno que lo entiendes.  
JD.- Suerte con ello!  
Zapata.- Gracias!  
JD.- Te veo luego amigo.

De pronto se oye una puerta abrirse y cerrar, parecia venir de abajo, se oyen unos pasos de las escaleras, Zapata aguarda en la cocina, deseoso de oir la buena nueva. Finalmente llega Mijares y le observa, toma una cerveza del refrigerador y se arma de valor para decirle la verdad.

Mijares.- Hice las pruebas 2 veces mas para estar seguro y.  
Zapata.- QUE MIJARES, QUE!.- nervioso.  
Mijares.- Resulto ser que el perro es...

CONTINUARA....


	10. El lamento de Mittens!

CONSECUENCIAS

**_"El lamento de Mittens"_**

RIIIING, sonaba el telefono en la casa de Penny.

Mama de Penny.- Ahi voy esperenme un momentito!

MP.- Si diga!  
Doctor.- Si, llamo con la señora dueña de Bolt?  
MP.- Si asi es, doctor Zapata?  
Doctor.- Si, mire llamo para informarle sobre los resultados de los examenes que le hecho a su muchacho.  
MP.- Si adelante.- se quita el mantel ya que se encontraba cocinando y toma asiento.  
Dr.- Si mire...

Mientras tanto en la sala, Mittens recibia la visita de su comadre Rita. La gata se encontraba algo triste por que Bolt no estaba con ella y ya los pequeños Bolttencitos comenzaban a abrir sus ojitos.

Rita.- Que lindos estan tus crios amiga mia!  
Mittens.- Si, son hermosos! Yo y Bolt los hicimos con mucho amor!.- replico sin muchos animos.  
Rita.- Vaya que envidian me dan, ustedes 2 realmente son lo maximo, fiejense que cruzarse entre ustedes para esto, realmente es muy emocionante!  
Han de sentirse muy orgullosos de su hazaña.  
Mittens.- Y a cuantas parejas mas conoces como nosotros?  
Rita.- MMMhhhh a ninguna, pero jamas me imagine encontrarme con algo como ustedes! Son la cosa mas extraordinaria que haya visto en mi vida. Casi casi estoy viendo el amanecer de una nueva raza querida! Guau! Realmente se volaron la barda con esto!  
Mittens.- Si es muy emocionante no?.- aun sin animos.  
Rita.- siiiii! A proposito donde esta ese latoso hamster que siempre se la pasaba de holgazan viendo al television? Creo que se llamaba Reni, reno que se yo!  
Mittens.- Te refieres a Rhino?  
Rita.- Si ese mismo!  
Mittens.- No lo logro!.- lo dijo secamente.  
Rita.- Oh, lo siento mucho!.- y permanecio callada unos momentos.  
Mittens.- Kudai y sus lobos lo mataron y por culpa de esos cabrones mi Bolt se esta pudriendo en la carcel por un crimen que no cometio!.- se altero un poco.  
Rita.- Tranquilizate querida, piensa en tus ni os por favor.  
Mittens.- Si...pero es que yo lo estra o muchisimo.- y una lagrima le escurrio de sus ojos.  
Rita.- Oh Mittens!

Y Mittens se sale tantito de su caja, deja unos momentos a los Bolttencitos que se habian dormido. La gata observa la ventana y...

Mittens.- Bolt te extra o...pienso en tu amor...si tu no estas pienso...no se quien soy!

Rita la observaba triste:

Mittens.- Bolt...como fue? que pudo suceder?...te perdi...y aun no se...no lo puedo entender...sola estoy sin tu amor...y asi yo sufro ayayayay...por ti vuelvo a mi...Oh Bolty!

Mittens.- Oh Bolty vuelve...pronto...NO PUEDO ESTAR SIN TI...sin tu amor...sin tu calor no se sobrevivir...sola estoy me encuentro vagando por ahi...y estes donde estes...Oh Bolty...

Y la gata se acerca al tazon de comida de Bolt y lo toca tiernamente, pues le recordaba a Bolt. Rita observa como en el collar de Mittens su placa en vez de decir su nombre decia "Bolt". De hecho ella y Bolt habian intercambiado sus collares en muestra de que se pertenecian el uno al otro.

Mittens.- Bolty querido...yo aun te extraño...lo sabes tu...y pienso tanto en ti que...debes volver a mi lado...

Mittens.- Sola estoy...sin tu amor y si sufro...ayayay...por ti...vuelve a mi...Oh Bolty!.- y se echo a llorar en silencio.

Rita.- Ay Mittens se como te sientes...yo tambien lo extraño.- y sin que Mittens se diera cuenta ella se toco el corazon.

De regreso a la cocina:

Mama de Penny.- Oh doctor! Muchas gracias! De veras que estas son muy buenas noticias! No sabe el alivio que me produce saber que Bolt no fue el causante de esas muertes! A proposito cuando podremos pasar por el?

Dr. Zapata.- Mañana mismo si quiere señora!  
MP.- Grandioso! Mañana mismo temprano iremos por nuestro perro!  
Dr.- Aqui la estaremos esperando!  
MP.- Bueno, ahi se lo encargo mucho Doctor por favor, mi hija lo quiere muchisimo!  
Dr.- Despreocupese señora, esta en muy buenas manos.  
MP.- Gracias doctor, lo veo mañana, BYE!  
Dr.- Bye bye!

Y despues de eso el doctor manejo rumbo hacia su casa, pero dio ordenes de que trataran a Bolt bien y que descansara comodamente esa noche.

SIguiente episodio:** "ENEMIGO PERRUNO #1"**


	11. enemigo perruno numero 1!

**_CONSECUENCIAS_**

**_ENEMIGO PERRUNO NUMERO 1_**

Betty.- Si de acuerdo dr. Zapata! Yo le dire a los muchachos que lo trasladen a la celda 4 al perro... Que si se cual es?! Si claro que lo se! Es el pastor aleman blanco! Muy precioso por cierto! No se preocupe, hare todo lo que me dijo...Si claro asi sera...Buenas noches y me Saluda a su esposa de mi parte...Bye!.- y le cuelga el telefono.

Veronica.- Quien era Betty?  
Betty.- Era el doctor Roni! Hablo para que cuidemos de Bolt!  
vERO.- Bolt? El simpatico perrito blanco?  
Be.- Si ese mismo!  
V.- No era el que supuestamente habia sido acusado de matar varios animales de granja del poblado!  
B.- Si, pero al final resulto ser que teniamos al perro equivocado.  
V.- Yo lo sabia, ya que los examenes sicometricos no reflejan ningun patron de agresividad, al menos en el campo psicologico no esta loco.  
Que bueno! Me alegra mucho por el. Finalmente ira a casa con su familia.- replico mientras se estaba cambiando de ropa.  
B.- Si y yo tambien!  
V.- Y siempre que resulto ser el causante!  
B.- Segun el forense Mijares a las cabras las mato un lobo.  
V.- Un lobo?  
B.- Si al parecer fueron lobos!  
V.- Lobos eh? Era logico...desafortunadamente los lobos y los pastores alemanes son muy parecidos fenotipicamente hablando...Pero al menos ese lindo perrito regresara a su casa.  
B.- Si! A proposito donde lo teneis?  
V.- Oh lo deje en la enfermeria! De hecho ya me voy, tengo que llegar temprano a la reunion que tendre con unas amigas mias, podras ir tu por el y colocarlo donde te pidio el doctor?  
B.- Esta bien!Yo lo llevare. Puedes irte!  
V.- Oh muchas gracias! Te debo una queridisima Betty!  
B.- Descuida! Solo maneja con cuidado, ya a tu edad las cosas no son como parecen.- y le sonrio.  
V.- Ok! Bueno me marcho linda, te veo maÑana!.- y se despide dandole un besito.  
Betty.- Bye!  
Vero.- Bye!

Y Betty la observa marcharse desde el escritorio de la sala de espera.

5 minutos despues, Betty va a la enfermeria por el perro. Iba a paso normal cuando se acuerda que debe llevar unas peliculas que rento.

Bette.- Shin se me olvido que debo entregar unas pelis! Sera mejor que me apresure.- replico.

Cuando Betty llega a la enfermeria ve a Bolt sentado en el piso. El miraba con cuidado las armas tranquilizantes que tenian en una bodega de cristal. Le causaba cierto asombro y repulsion dichos objetos ya que al principio dichos objetos fueron usados para asi derribarlo, y tambien por que le causaban mucho dolor.

Betty.- Bolt chico ven aqui!

Y el perro se levanta, observa a la muchacha.

Betty.- Ven aqui lindo! Ven con mami!

El perro seguia parado, no podia parar de mirar las armas tranquilizantes.

Betty.- Ven perrito! Finalmente iras a casa! Ven chiquito!.- con voz dulce.

Y eso hace que Bolt voltee hacia ella, cambie la expresion de su rostro y mueva su cola de felicidad.

Bt.- Si asi es chico! IRAS a casa!

Y el perro se levanta del suelo. Betty lo toma de la correa y se lo lleva afuera en el pasillo principal. Caminan un poco.

Bt.- Ay Bolt no te vayas a enojar pero te menti! Si iras a tu casa pero hasta ma ana.

El perro pone cara de decepcion, y baja sus orejas.

Bt.- Pero no tienes por que preocuparte! Hoy dormiras bien rico en la celda 4, es la ultima que esta en el pasillo. Ahi nadie te molestara.- le sonrio.

De pronto les aparece un gran bulto que les impide el paso. Era Luis el guardia.

Luis.- Hola Betty!  
Bt.- Buenas noches Luis!  
Luis.- A donde llevas a este animal!  
Bt.- Debo llevarlo a la celda 4, pasara la noche ahi, fueron las ordenes del doctor.  
Luis.- La celda 4 eh? Que te parece si lo llevo yo.- y le gui o el ojo.  
Betty.- Tu?  
Luis.- Si yo mismo! He oido que tienes que ir a entregar unas peliculas y debes apresurarte no?  
Betty.- Si pero...Y donde esta Moses?  
Luis.- Le mande por la cena. Esta noche tendremos que quedarnos a dormir aqui. Tenemos que vigilar a los perros, no ves que si los dejamos solos se inquietan demasiado. Por eso cada 2 dias nos quedamos aqui con ellos. Y hoy es uno de esos dias.  
Bt.- Si! Mmmmhhh! Pero creo que yo deberia ser quien lo lleve a su dormitorio.  
Luis.- Insisto en que dejos esto en mis manos.- y le quita la correa.  
Bt.- Bueno, pero hazme un favor!  
Luis.- Si!  
B.- Hazlo que tenga una noche acogedora!  
Luis.- Descuida cariño, tendra una noche que jamas olvidara.- y sonrio.  
Betty.- Bueno nos vemos! Adios bonito.- y le hace una caricia a Bolt.  
Luis.- No olvides cerrar la puerta con candado.  
B.- Y Moses? Como entrara?  
Luis.- Descuida, el tiene llaves para abrirle.  
Bt.- Bueno bye! Hasta mañana.  
Luis.- Buenas noches!

La joven trabajadora se va alejando poco a poco de ellos. Entonces Bolt aulla y chilla un poco. Ella voltea:

Luis.- Quee sucede?  
Bt.- El perro, por que chilla?  
Luis.- Oh no es nada! Solamente esta triste por que tu te vas, pero el tio Luis y Mittens se van a divertir esta noche, ya veras!.- y le toca la cabeza.  
Bt.- Bolt!  
Luis.- Eh?  
Betty.- Bolt! Su nombre es Bolt!  
Luis.- Pero en su placa dice Mittens.  
Betty.- Si pero por alguna razon ese nombre no concuerda con el de el, ademas Mittens suena a nombre de mujer.  
Luis.- Como sea!  
Bt.- Tan solo cuidalo quieres!

Finalmente la joven se va y deja a Bolt en manos de Luis. Y entonces el guardia encamina Bolt a su dormitorio. Bolt estaba algo intranquilo con el, pero tambien sentia algo diferente. Desafortunadamente Bolt estaba bien sujeto y poco podia hacer. Pasan varias puertes, Luis chiflaba una cancion. Caminan un poco mas. Bolt aun desconfiaba de el. No le apartaba los ojos de encima.

Luis.- Mira perro! Quizas a lo mejor no tuvimos un buen inicio tu y yo, pero creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, incluso hasta yo!.- y le acaricia la espalda a Bolt.

Bolt.- "Bueno si creo que el tipo tiene razon".- penso.

Finalmente llegan a donde iba a dormir Bolt.

Luis.,- Bueno muchacho aqui te quedas! Lamento haberte tratado mal en el pasado y espero que me perdones.

El perro se quedo callado unos momentos, sintio que el hombre le estaba siendo sincero y acepto sus disculpas.

Luis.- Bueno me perdonas Bolt?!.- replico.

Y el perro creyendo en el lanza un ladrido suave como de aceptacion.

Luis.- Buen muchacho, eres tan bueno! Ahora entra aqui!.- y le desata la correa.

En eso Bolt observa que aun habia una puerta en el fondo, perteneciente a otra celda, pero entonces Luis se percata de ello y lo mete a la celda esta, de hecho le patea fuerte.

Luis.- Ja,ja,ja! De veras de que eres un grandisimo estupido! Jajaja! Es dificil hallar a alguien como tu!

Ese maldito habia engañado a Bolt y lo habia encerrado en le celda 5, la mas grande de todas. Bolt ladraba violentamente y se aventaba a los garrotes de la puerta, pero lo unico que conseguia era lastimarse.

Luis.- Jajaja! Estupido imbecil! Eso te pasa por hacerme quedar mal con el doctor.

Bolt ladraba aun mas y mas fuerte. Intentaba alcanzar a Luis pero imposible. Luis se burlaba de el.

Luis.- aAAHH ya callate!.- y patea la puerta, esto hace que Bolt retroceda.  
Luis.- Jajaja! Sera mejor que guardes energias, las necesitaras! Jajaja! Y el se aleja riendose.

La celda 5 era muy grande y estaba algo descuidada, el piso estaba algo desquebrajado y estaba algo oscura.

bOLT.- cARAJO! Que estupido fui! Maldicion...Ahhmm tranquilizate Bolt, ttranquilizate! Por que este sitio es tan grande? Que habra querido decir con eso ultimo que dijo?

X.- Es el muchachos!  
Bolt.- Eh quien anda ahi?  
Y.- No puedo creerlo es realmente el!  
Bolt.- Quien es? Quien esta ahi?  
Z.- Realmente es el!  
W.- Si estoy muy seguro!  
Bolt.- Queee? Yo que!  
A.- Hola Bolt!  
Bolt.- Eh? Quien eres tu? Como sabes mi nombre?  
A.- JEJEJE! Todos sabemos de ti. Mi nombre es Steele y no sabes el asco que me da conocer a un maldito traidor como tu!.- replico el huskey siberiano.  
Bolt.- Traidor yo? Pero por que?  
sTEELE.- Patetico! DESOTO ven aca!

Y aparece Desoto, un gran doberman.

Des.- Si Steele!  
St.- Este es el cabron amante de gatos no?  
Des.- Si!.- Y huele el aire.- Ese collar que trae puesto tiene su sucio aroma y sus genitales huelen a culo de gato tambien.  
Bolt.- Queee!  
Des.- A nadie engañas! Has estado cogiendo gatos ultimamente,(sniff) probablemente una joven hembra. Eres repugnante!.- y pone gesto de asco.  
Bolt.- Pero... Augh!

Algo sale de entre las sombras y golpea a Bolt y lo tira al suelo. Este se levanta, menea un poco la cabeza y observa que quien le golpeo era otro Doberman

B.- Esa fue por ALpha!  
Bolt.- Alpha?  
B-. Si Alpha* era mi amigo y tu lo mataste! Grrr date por cadaver Bolt!  
Bolt.- Y tu quien eres?  
Roscoe.- Mi nombre es Roscoe!  
Bolt.- Roscoe? P-pero como sabes de eso?  
Steele.- Ja! Un par de "pajaritos" nos contaron como defendiste con tu vida a una estupida gata en las Vegas!  
Bolt.- Un par de pajaritos?...Aaahhh!.- Y se le viene a la mente las imagenes de Beta y Omega.  
Roscoe.- Si asi es! Ellos nos contaron TODO!  
Bolt.- Grrr bastardos!  
Steele.- Bien y que tienes que decir a tu favor, frente a todos tus hermanos perros que estamos aqui?! Lo vas a desmentir acaso?

Bolt observa, habia como unos 20 perros junto con el, y todos lo miraban con odio y desprecio. Era de casi todas las razas(menos pastores como el) habidas y por haber.

Steele.- Habla ya! O que acaso el gato te comio la lengua?Jajaja!

Bolt callo, sabia que lo que decian era verdad y no habia forma de que lo negara.

Bolt.- Si es verdad! Y a ustedes que les importa es mi vida y lo que yo haga con ella no les concierne!  
Roscoe.- Lo que tu haces es ponernos en ridiculo a todos los perros!  
Desoto.- Si asi es!  
Steele.- Ya lo oyeron! Ni lo niega! Este cabron blasfemo se la pasa fornicando con gatos! nOS esta sobajando frente a esas formas de vida inferiores! Grrr!  
M.- Es una basura!.- replico la multitud.  
Bolt.- No! No es verdad! Por que debemos seguir asi! Los gatos no nos han hecho nada para que les tengamos este odio enfermizo! Por que no podemos ser amigos de ellos? Tanto perros como gatos podemos coexistir en paz!  
Steele.- Calla tu puto hocico traidor!  
Des.- Como puede decir eso!  
MULTITUD.- Callate traidor!Traidor! Eres un traidor! Maldito! Matenlo al muy traidor! Traidor!

Al ver como su especie seguia en ese plan atroz y retrogrado, el corazon de Bolt se lleno de odio y rencor hacia su misma especie. En esos momentos renegaba de ser uno de ellos.

Steele extasiado por el exito que habia obtenido al ridiculizar a Bolt le dice:

Steele.- BOLT!

Bolt le observa, su rostro mostraba coraje y rencor hacia todos los perros.

St.- Bolt, el pueblo ha hablado y en virtud de ello, no me que mas remedio que...

Todos los perros presente miraban el veredicto del gran huskey.

Bolt.- Grrrr!  
St.- ...DECLARARTE **_"ENEMIGO PERRUNO NUMERO 1"!_**  
bOLT.- pUDRETE!  
Steele.- Jajaja! Muchachos denle una leccion a este traidor!  
Roscoe.- Sera un placer!.- y saca su lengua lamiendose el hocico.

Y los 20 perros estaban acercandose peligrosamente hacia nuestro heroe, dispuestos a darle una paliza. Steele observaba desde lejos. Poco a poco se acercaban hacia el. El los veia a todos, esperando que lo atacaran. Finalmente:

Bolt.- Vayanse a la mierda! Vayanse a la mierda! A la mierda toda la raza canina!.- replico muy molesto.

Y los perros iniciaron su ataque en contra de Bolt.

Siguiente episodio: **_"Bolt el perro increible"_**

*Lease "Erase una vez las Vegas"


	12. Bolt el perro increible

Bolt el perro increible

En nuestro episodio anterior Bolt el superperro se encontraba en una situacion nada facil, ya que los acontecimientos de las Vegas no habian quedado sin conocerse y ahora estaba en una gran predicamento; todo esto confabulado por el siempre despreciable Luis el gordo, quien habia llevado a Bolt a una celda erronea donde ahi le esperaba una amarga sorpresa, una pelea contra mas de 20 perros, quienes molestos exigian un severo castigo contra aquel que se habia enamorado de un gato. La batalla no podia ser mas dispareja: TODOS CONTRA EL SOLO!

Bolt.- Vayanse a la mierda! A la mierda toda la raza canina!  
Steele.- A el muchachos, sin compasion acaben con el maldito traidor!  
Bolt.- Se arrepentiran de eso! Grrr!  
X.- Dejenlo todo a nosotros Steele!  
Steele.- Si adelante Beethoven, tu y tus muchachos pueden hacer lo que quieren con ese arremedo de perro!  
Beethoven.- Si gracias mi estimado Steele, con gusto te divertiremos con este pobre idiota como marioneta de trapo!  
Desoto.- Bah! No es justo, no quedara nada de el despues de que Beethoven y sus muchachos se limpien la cola con el! Ni le duraran 10 segundos a ellos.  
Beethoven.- Descuida mi buen Desoto, te dejaremos que le des el golpe de gracia!  
Desoto.- Bien, pero que no se te olvide tu promesa cabron!  
Bee.- Descuida, yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo!

Y Beethoven se le acerca a Bolt, realmente era un can muy enorme y corpulento, hacia quedar a Bolt como un tipo de estatura media( y eso que Bolt es un perro grande).

bEethoven.- Meow., meow., meow!  
Bolt.- Que?  
Bee.- Significa vete al carajo maricon de mierda!  
Bolt.- Creia que los San Bernardo como tu eran una raza amistosa!  
bEE.- lO SOMOS con nuestra especie, no con sucios traidores lamehuevos como tu!  
Bolt.- Mhh...Tienes un hocico muy grande...te lo voy a componer!  
Bee.- Hocico grande? Ja, que es lo que haras? Acermelo chico como lo tienen tus amigos los gatos?  
Bolt.- Ese es el plan!  
Bee.- Grrr, ataquen muchachos! Veamos si lo que dicen de el es cierto!

Y los 4 perros bien musculosos(un rotweiler, un san bernardo y 2 mastins se le avientan al perro). Y Bolt les aguarda tranquilo esperando salir bien parado de esta dura leccion.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Penny, todos celebraban el hecho de que Bolt volveria a casa despues de esa noche. Penny estaba muy feliz de que todo se aclarara y Bolt resultara ser inocente, su madre estaba en friega loca preparando una buena comida para Bolt, un muy buen pedazo de filete asado, su platillo favorito. Era lo menos que podia hacer tras haberle hecho ir a la clinica esa.

Por su parte, Mittens y Rita estaban en vela cuidando a sus cachorritos, esperando.

Rita.- Mittens, es bueno saber que tu Bolt vendra ma ana a casa! Me alegra mucho por ti!.- y le sonrie.  
Mittens.- Si, finalmente los humanos comprendieron que habian cometido un error grande!  
Rita.- Terrible diria yo!  
Mittens.- Si!  
Rita- Como sea, linda debes cambiar esa cara! Mañana Bolt vendra y de seguro no querra verte triste!  
Mittens.- Si tienes razon querida amiga voy a...

Mittens se queda pasmada y anonadada por unos minutos. guardando silencio absoluto.

Rita.- Que sucede Mittens? Que vas a hacer?  
Mittens.- Shhh!  
Rita.- Que sucede?

Rita observa como en Mittens se ve una cara de felicidad y comienza a llorar, no se explica el por que hasta que ella voltea y observa que..

Mittens.- Mira Rita! Son los niños!  
Rita.- Si lo veo preciosa! Estan comenzando a abrir sus bellos ojitos!

Y asi era, ese momento se convirtio en magico al ver como los crios de Mittens y Bolt comenzaban a abrir sus ojos, sus primeros intentos eran debiles y breves, pero eran lo suficientemente intensos para hacer que su madre destilara una vez mas dulces lagrimas de felicidad. Y ella sonrio y comenzo a acariciarlos con su cabeza, y con su lengua los limpio con sumo cuidado y suavidad, con ese calor de madre que solo ella sabe dar muy bien.  
La maternidad le habia caido de maravilla para ella, y la habia hecho sentirse casi realizada, por un momento olvido todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y se dedico a atender a sus niños. Su amiga al ver tan tierna escena decide irse y dejarla:

Rita.- Bueno Mittens, este... yo te dejo a solas con tus nenes, creo que necesitan de ti! Si me necesitas estare en la sala durmiendo en el sofa!  
Mittens.- Gracias amiga mia!  
Rita.- Oye, para eso estamos las amigas !Ahora descansa y enfocate en atender a los pequeños, mañana sera un dia excepcional!

Y dicho esto, se fue y se echo a dormir en el sofa medio de la sala, y se acomodo para dormir.

Rita.- "Esa Mittens, realmente se saco el premio gordo teniendo a ese perrazo como pareja, y contra todos los pronosticos sus hijos salieron bonitos aparentemente...que envidia me da, un momento que estoy diciendo, Mittens es mi amiga, casi como mi hermana menor, por que habria yo de tenerle envidia, al contrario deberia de sentirme bien por ella, realmente encontro el amor verdadero con Bolt...si pero hubiese dado lo que fuese por tener un Bolt para mi, ay que pena!".- penso la gata.

Y al poco tiempo se echo a dormir.

Mientras con Mittens:

Mittens.- "Bolt...mi orejon lindo, espero que sea ya de mañana, para tenerte de nuevo conmigo y darte una calurosa y comfortable bienvenida, tanto nuestros lindos hijos como yo mera, ESPERo que duermas bien".- penso la gata.

Y se durmio sonriendo y cubriendo a sus crios con su cuerpo y dandoles calor y su racion nutrientes necesarios de esa noche a cada uno.

De vuelta a la clinica:

Beethoven.- Ja! Y cuando dijiste que ibas a sumirme el hocico?!

El perrote se le lanza de frente a Bolt, quien tambien se le habia lanzado a embestir a su oponente de frente, cuando iban a chocar Bolt esquiva la mordida feroz del San Bernardo por escasos centimetros y rapidamente...

Bolt.- Ahora!  
bEETHOven.- Quee?! Aaargh!

Sin perder tiempo Bolt lo abraza del cuello con su pata derecha delantera y con su hocico le medio muerde para sujetarlo bien y con un agil movimiento se columpia y le da una especie de patada con su pata trasera izquierda bien fuerte haciendo que el hocico se le suma lentamente, al hacerlo el perro sale despedido por el fuerte ataque y se estrella con una pared y cae al suelo, junto con los cuerpos de sus otros 3 compañeros que yacian inconscientes tras ser embatidos por el perro blanco, quien no parecia agitado tras la primer oleada de ataques.

Despues de eso, Bolt dirige su mirada hacia donde Steele y los demas perros estaban, casi como retandolos a que lo atacaran.

Steele.- Maldito!

Siguiente episodio: EL ATAQUE TOTAL DE LOS PERROS!


	13. El ataque Total de los Perros!

**El Ataque Total de los Perros!**

Luis.- Ja,ja,ja! Ese perro esta acabado! Ja,ja,ja! El muy idiota me creyo! Ja,ja,ja! Como no fui actor! Ja! Por mas chingon que sea no podra con Steele y todos sus perros juntos!.- Decia mientras se alejaba de la celda.

Se oyen 4 golpes muy fuertes de la celda donde estaba Bolt, como si hubieran azotado algo en la pared. Primeros se oyen 3 y luego un cuarto muy fuerte.

Luis.- Ja! Esos deben ser los perros dandole una paliza a ese miserable! Ja! Como me gustaria verlo sufriendo, pero ya tengo hambre otra vez! Ire a ver si ese inutil de Moses ya regreso con mi cena.- replico con tono burlon.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la celda:

Perro1.- No puede ser, el poderoso Beethoven ha sucumbido!  
Perro2.- Si! Que carajos fue lo que paso!  
Desoto.- Bah! Eso le pasa a ese pendejo por confiarse demasiado!  
Steele.- Roscoe!  
Roscoe.- Si Steele!  
ST.- Aplasta a ese pedazo de mierda albina ahora mismo!  
Ros.- Lo que tu digas Steele! Je,je,je! Ahora veremos que tan cierta es la leyenda que gira en torno a este pobre diablo!  
Muchachos acompaÑenme!

Y el doberman se carga consigo a otros cinco perros para atacar a Bolt.

Bolt.- En serio no han tenido suficiente con lo que le hice a sus amigos?! Realmente quieren seguir con esta ridiculez!  
Ros.- Callate maldito! Ahora mismo te reduciremos a la nada!

Roscoe y los perros se acercaban a Bolt acechandolo desde diferentes angulos. mIENTRAS sTeele y el resto de los perros observaban a unos metros de ellos como estos le iban a atacar.

Steele y el grupo de perros se acercan un poco a verdad con lujo de detalle la contienda. sE Ponen en un lado de la habitacion que estaba medio oscuro y que estaban remodelando. En este rincon habian sacos de cementos, sin querer uno de los perros al tratar de acercarse tropieza con los sacos y levanta tantito polvo que cae en Steele.

St.- IMBECIL! Me has ensuciado!  
Perro.- Lo siento...Aaarrgghh!.- Steele lo muerde en la nuca y azota su cabeza en el suelo.

St.- Eso es para que se te quite lo estupido!.- y con una de sus patas se quita la capa de polvo.

Mientras Bolt veia como la jauria de Roscoe se le acercaba cada vez mas cerrandole espacio a el. Todos ellos le gruñian y le mostraban sus colmillos y poniendo caras atemorizantes, pero Bolt no se dejaba intimidar y con gruñidos graves y profundos les respondia.

Roscoe.- Ja! Ahora veremos si los rumores son ciertos rata!  
Bolt.- Grrr! Acercate Roscoe, te juro que a ti no te acabare tan facilmente!  
Ros.- Patra as tuyas! Tienes miedo y puedo olerlo!

Desafortunadamente el doberman tenia razon, Bolt estaba ligeramente asustado, ya que ahora no eran ni cuatro ni 5 oponentes, si no 6 perros igual o quizas mas fuertes que el. Pero el aparentaba todo lo contrario. sABia muy bien que si era presa del panico no saldria bien parado frente a ellos. Solo un par de horas lo separaban de llegar con Mittens y Penny, y el no se iba a rendir sin dar batalla.

Roscoe.- Ja! Preparate! Por que mis muchachos y yo hemos preparado tu caida al infierno! Ja,ja,ja!  
Bolt.- Bah lo unico que...Aaarrgh!

Antes de que pudiera terminar sus frases uno de los perros lo golpea por detras haciendolo caer al suelo, era Raikoh el pitbull. Inmediatamente Bolt se reincorpora y observa como otro de los 6 perros se le lanza. Este lo "recibe" y cae de espaldas con el perro encima.

Raikoh.- Muere!

Intenta morderle el rostro, pero Bolt lo esquiva. Bolt entonces se libera catapultando al perro con su patas traseras.  
Aun tirado en el suelo, Bolt ve a Roscoe aventarsele dispuesto a morderlo. Bolt rueda en el suelo y escapa por poco de su ataque.

Roscoe.- Puaj! VBoy a a atravesarte el corazon por esto!.- replico molesto por haber fallado.  
Raikoh.- Ja no te preocupes Roscoe, tenemos todo previsto para poner a prueba a este cabron y llevar al limite su "talento"!

Bolt se pone de pie de nuevo. Pero de inmediato es atacado por detras por otro de los perros, pero el lo esquiva haciendose a para adelante, pero al hacerse hacia adelante otro perro le aguardaba con su mandibulas abiertas para morderlo, Bolt al verlo se flanquea y esquiva tambien la mordida.

Bolt.- Ja fallas...Aaarrgghh!

Un perro se le avienta y cae sobre Bolt. Era Roscoe. Bolt cae en el suelo con el doberman encima de el.

Roscoe.- Buena maniobra, pero ahora si te tengo! Asquerosa rata blanca! No escaparas!  
Bolt.- Quitateme de encima! Aaarrghh!

Pero Roscoe lo tenia bien sometido en el suelo.

Mientras tanto:

Moses.- Cielos! Llegare tarde de nuevo! Sera mejor que me apresure o el maldito de Luis se molestara por llevarle su cena fria de nuevo!.- replico el joven mientras conducia.

Finalmente llega, se toma unos minutos para descansar ya que habia conducido muy recio. Carga varias bolsas de comida y refrescos. A duras penas el flaco muchacho consigue llegar con las cosas que traia a la puerta del complejo. Observa el cielo y ve que hay luna llena. Como las puertas eran de cristal transparentes observa atraves de ellas a ver si Luis no andaba por ahi cerca por la sala de recepcion para que lo ayudara con el paquete. Pero el no estaba.

Moses.- "Pinche Luis, le dije que estuviera atento para que me recibiera con las bolsas, ha de estar haciendose pato por ahi, de veras como le aborrezco a ese abusivo".- penso.

Y finalmente entra al interior del recinto.

Roscoe.- Silencio cretino! Que no ves que no te encuentras en posicion de dar ordenes!  
Bolt.- DEMONIOS! Aaarrgghh!

Steele.- Ja,ja,ja! Ya sabia to que los rumores de que habias sobrevivido al ataque de lobos no era ciertos! Bonito cabron resultaste ser!  
Desoto.- Hablas en serio?! Te lo habias tragado!  
St.- Ja!  
Raikoh.- Si asi es! y ESto lo prueba rotundamente!  
Perro.- Puaj! Su mera existencia nos causa repugnancia!  
Roscoe.- Je, eso tiene facil remedio mi amigo!.- y despues de decir eso muerde a Bolt del cuello y lo sujeta y lo obliga a ponerse de pie.

Raikoh.- LANZALO!

Y Roscoe le lanza a Bolt, y el pitbull lo recibe dandole un golpe en su rostro. Al recibir el golpe Bolt se encamina con sus propias patas hacia otro perro, quien le recibe dandole otro golpe fuerte en el rostro.

Y entonces cuatro de los seis perros forman un cuadrilatero y asi entre ellos se arrojaban a Bolt dandole un golpe a la vez. Mientras el grupo de perros que estaban con Steele gritaban con jubilo al ver como la jauria de Roscoe golpeaba con salvajismo a Bolt.

Bolt.- "Aaarrrggghhh...malditos...juro que se arrepentiran de eso".- penso.

Despues de aguantar dos rondas, finalmente Bolt cae al suelo, bocaabajo y agotado, a merced de Roscoe.

Roscoe.- Que te pasa gatito, estas cansado de jugar? Ja,ja,ja!

Raikoh.- Perro debilucho! Eso te ganas por juntarte con los gatos! Jamas seras un perro completo!  
Roscoe.- Muchachos!  
Jauria.- Si Roscoe!  
Ros.- Preparenlo para mi maximo castigo!.- replico.

Los perros se acercan a Roscoe y Bolt.

PerroJauria.- Te refieres a?  
Roscoe.- Si! Sujetenlo de las patas y estirenlo tal como trapo!  
PerroJauria2.- Si!

Roscoe se leja un poco. Y los perros sujetan a Bolt de sus extremidades y lo levantaban del suelo. Lo tienen sujeto en el aire a traves de sus 4 extremidades.

Steele.- Je! Miren bien lo que van a ver hoy muchachos! Nunca me habia sentido mas orgulloso de ti mi querido Roscoe!  
Desoto.- Hey! Asi no era la cosa! Se supone que.  
Ros.- Eso no importa! En cuanto lo elimine quedara solucionado todo!  
Bolt.- Sueltenme! Aaarrgghh! Que es lo que van a hacerme? Por que te alejas!  
Roscoe.- Jugaremos un nuevo juego! Se llama "atraviesenle el corazon el pinche traidor"!  
Bolt.- Quee! Grrr! Argh! No!

El perro forcejeaba por liberarse, sufria por quelos otros perros le mordian sus patas y le tenian bien sujeto.

Roscoe.- Bien! Creo que con esta distancia bastara para abrirte el pecho!  
Raikoh.- Vamos Roscoe! Dale de una buena vez fin a esto!

Y el perro Doberman se lanza al ataque con su boca salivando y abierta. Su objetivo era el pecho que estaba al descubierto de Bolt.

Grupo.- Acabalo ya!  
Bolt.- "Carajo, me tienen bien sujeto...si no hago algo pronto me van a matar...solo me queda esta idea...ojala y funcione".- penso.  
Steele.- Ja,ja,ja! Muere.  
Ros.-...Bolt!.- replico.  
Bolt.- AAAAHHHH!

Y rapidamente Bolt usa su cola musculosa(que esta libre) para golpear en los ojos a los 2 perros que le sujetaban sus patas traseras. Los perros le sueltan. Y asi Bolt ya con sus patas en el suelo "jala" a los otros 2 perros con las fuerzas de sus patas, todo esto increiblemente rapido para asi tomarlos desprevenidos. Los jala hacia el trayecto de Roscoe quien incredulo observa la haza a del perro.

Perros.- Roscoe no detente! Aaarrggghhh!

Pero ya era tarde, Roscoe los impacta violentamente, alcanzo a cerrar su hocico pero el golpe no lo pudo contener. Los 2 perros salen violentamente volando ligeramente del suelo y caen en el suelo quedando fuera de combate ambos.

Roscoe.- Carajo me equivoque!  
Raikoh.- Roscoe cuidado!

Debido a la gran metida de pata Roscoe se descuida y Bolt aprovecha para lanzarsele encima y caerle encima de su espalda lastimandolo.

Desoto.- Roscoe No!  
Steele.- Maldicion! Raikoh ayuda a Roscoe rapido!  
Raikoh.- Si! Adelante muchachos ataquenlo!

Y los 2 perros a los que Bolt habia enceguecido hace rato se lanzan a ayudar a Roscoe.

Steele.- Tu tambien Raikoh, ves y ayudales! Ataquenlo los 3 juntos a la vez!  
Raikoh.- Eh si alla voy!.- y va detras de los 2 perros a ayudarles.

Bolt entonces al ver que vienen toma A ROSCOE de su cabeza con su hocico.

Roscoe.- Aaarrgghh! Sueltame idiota!  
Raikoh.- No te preocupes Roscoe! Te ayudaremos!

Los perros apresuraban su marcha. Los 2 perros iban primero, Raikoh iba atras un poco rezagado. No se imaginaban la sorpresa que Bolt les tenia:

Roscoe.- Que estupidez vas a hacer!  
Bolt.- Se llama un nuevo juego, y le he llamado "chooza de tontos"!.- le dijo mientras aun tenia su cabeza sujeta en su hocico.  
Roscoe.- Quee? Aarrgghh!  
Raikoh.- Resiste ya casi llegamos!

Bolt aguardaba pacientemente el momento exacto. Juzga la distancia adecuada y entonces...

Bolt.- AHORA!  
Ros.- Quee? Aarrgghh!

Bolt toma al doberman y con su inercia corporal les arroja a Roscoe a los perros.

Bolt.- Lo quieren?! Pues aqui lo tienen!  
Perros.- Que diablos?! Aarrgghh!  
Raikoh.- No!

Roscoe se impacta violentamente contra los 2 perros. Quedando levemente lesionados los 3 perros. Roscoe estaba arriba de ellos dos.

Perros.- Roscoe! Quitatenos de encima con un carajo!  
Ros.- Si de inmedia...Aarrgghh!  
Perros.- Aarrgghh!

Bolt habia saltado sobre ellos y caido encima de los 3.

Bolt.- Ahora me toca a mi!

Inmediatamente despues salta de nuevo en el mismo lugar(es decir encima de los perros) unas tres veces mas y los aplasta, hasta que finalmente se desmayan por el dolor que les ocasionaba ese castigo.

Raikoh estaba estupefacto, no podia creer lo que estaba pasando. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la jauria de Roscoe habia sido casi derrotada y todo por un solo perro: Bolt.

Finalmente el pastor se baja de los perros y observa con rencor a Raikoh. Le gruñe entonces:

Bolt.- Te toca a ti!  
Raikoh.- No espera! Yo te tengo respeto...disculpame por... Aarrggghhh!

Y Bolt lo golpea con un cabezazo y lo tumba en el suelo. Lo toma de su craneo y lo restriega en el suelo. Camina hacia Steele sujetandolo y restregandole el rostro en el suelo. El pitbull grita de dolor.

Raikoh.- Aaargh! Ya no mas, me duele mucho! Duele mucho!

El grupo de perros que estaban con Steele estaban sumidos en un absoluto silencio. No podian creer lo que estaba pasando, el mismo Steele estaba sorprendido:

Steele.- "No puede ser...solo cuantos de mis hombres habre de sacrificar para vencerlo...Maldito".- penso.

Finalmente Bolt llega con ellos, arroja a Raikoh hacia un lado como mu eca de trapo. Toma una gran bocanada de aire y a continuacion vuelve a poner una cara de reto hacia Steele y sus perros.

Los perros miran con asombro, cuidando atentamente los moviemientos de este.

Bolt.- Bien Steele! Ya has aprendido la leccion o tendre que.  
Steele.- Indudablemente perro! Y es por eso que ahora no me ire con mas rodeos y he decidido mandarte a todos mis hombres a la vez!  
Bolt.- Quee!  
Steele.- Si Bolt! Lo que has oido! AAHORa te enfrentaras contra mis diez mejores hombres! Preparate Desoto! Acaben con este cabron de una vez por todas!  
Desoto.- Que alegria! Vengare a Alpha y a Roscoe yo mismo!  
Bolt.- Desoto no lo hagas!  
Des.- Traidor, no te tendre compasion!  
Bolt.- No lo hagas!  
Des.- Que dices? De que carajo hablas!  
Bolt.- Escucha! Si comienzas con esto! Te dare un guerra que no olvidaras jamas en toda tu perra vida! Escucha mi consejo y olvidalo!  
Des.- Bah! Guardate tus tontos consejos para el otro mundo!  
Bolt.- Cuidado! No quieras masticar bocados mas grandes de lo que te puedes tragar!  
Des.- Al infierno! Grrr! Ataquen muchachos!  
Bolt.- Como ustedes quieran! Grrr!

Siguiente episodio: **_Operacion Caceria_**

Y


	14. Operacion Caceria!

_**Operacion Caceria**_

Luis.- Hasta que llegas! ¿Por que demoraste tanto?!

Moses.- Habia trafico, mucho!

Luis.- Mentiras tuyas nada mas! Solo justificas que eres un holgazan!

Moses.- Pero es cierto! Ve y checa tu mismo!

Luis.- No! Soy una persona lo bastante ocupada para malgastar mi tiempo en eso!

Moses.- Si claro! Tu siempre lo estas!

Luis.- Que has dicho?.- replico con tono fuerte.

Moses.- Nada.

Luis.- Si eso me parecio escuchar...ahora ve a la maquina expendedora y traeme un refresco de sabor...Tengo mucha hambre, asi que apurate.

Moses.- Si, dame!

Luis.- Me quede sin dinero, pagalo tu y luego te lo pago.

Moses.- Si...esta bien!.- resignado.

Y asi Moses va por el refresco de Luis mientras que este busca saciar su hambre.

Luis.- Aargh! Que hambre tengo! Veamos que fue lo que trajo este wey!

Abre las bolsas y...

Luis.- Oh! Trajo tortas de cecina, bien comere!

Y el gordo se come 1 torta de trancazo.

Luis.- Mmmhhh! Estuvo deliciosa! Veamos cuantas mas me trajo! Una...dos...tres!? Hay 3 mas! SOlo me trajo 3 pinches tortas?! eSE TARADO CREE QUE CON 3 PINCHES TOrtas voy a llenar? Grrhh! De seguro lo hizo a proposito por todo lo que le he hecho! Ya vera...

Y el gordo Luis toma sus 2 tortas, abre la tercera torta(que supuestamente era de Moses), la "abre" en si y le escupe un asqueroso gargajo a esta, en venganza por haberle traido su comida incompleta.

Luis.- Para que se le quite! Ja,ja,ja!

Y rapidamente el muy cobarde la envueve de nuevo.

Luis.- Ja,ja,ja! Ni cuenta se va adar de lo que paso! Ja, pobre tonto!

De regreso con Bolt y los perros.

Desoto.- ATAQUENLO MUCHACHOS!

y LOS perros se le lanzan al ataque, Bolt estaba cansado, pero sabia que debia seguir luchando y asi se lanza al ataque tambien.

Steele.- Estupido! Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte!

3 perros se le lanzan a Bolt a su frente, 1 a su izquierda, otro mas en el centro y otro a su derecha. Corrian hacia Bolt buscando cerrar la pinza sobre el.

Bolt acepta su reto y corre hacia ellos. "Aparentemente! Los 3 perros eran muy fuerte, pero antes de caer en su trampa, Bolt

deduce que el de en medio es el mas debil y justo antes de tener contacto con ellos salta encima del perro medio y libra el ataque. Durante el salto BOlt golpea con su cola el rostro de este cegandolo y haciendolo chocar contra los otros 2, aun saltando:

Bolt.- Ja! Lo lo...Aarrgghh!

Un cuarto perro anticipa la maniobra de Bolt y lo intercepta en el aire golpeandolo en el pecho con sus patas delanteras. Caen Al suelo llevandose Bolt lA peor parte. Era Desoto, quien estaba encima de Bolt.

Desoto.- Te tengo cerdo! Probare tu cuello!Grrrhhh!

Y el doberman intenta morderlo, pero Bolt se lo impide sujetandole el cuello a Desoto con su pata.

Perros.- Acabalo desoto! Mata a ese maldito traidor! Matalo!

Bolt observaba como la boca de Desoto se hacia cada vez mas grande ya que no lo podia contener, ademas el ya estaba muy cansado y harto de tanta pelea. Sentia que iba a desfallecer cuando de pronto le arrima un cabezaso a Desoto haciendolo retroceder y bajarse de encima de el. Pero inmediatamente 2 perros mas lo toman de sus "hombros" y lo jalan del pellejo y entre los 2 lo lanzan hacia otro perro grande que recibe a Bolt con un buen golpe, y lo sujeta y lo azota al suelo.

Perro.- Idiota! Esto es lo que se merecen los traidores como tu! Toma!

Y le iba a morder pero Bolt reacciona y muerde al perro en su hombro y lo tumba al suelo.

Perro- Aaaargh!

Bolt.- Grrh!

Bolt se reincopora de pie y continua atacandolo al perro, cuando de pronto siente que lo van atacar por detras. Dos labradores se acercan a atacarlo, pero esto lo presiente y a uno lo patea con una de sus patas traseras, pero otro consigue morderlo de su nalga derecha. Bolt entonces suelta al otro perro. El segundo labrador se recupera y muerde del otro lado a Bolt. Bolt grita d enuevo de dolor.

Desoto.- Sujetenlo bien! Ahi les voy!

Labrs.- Si!

Desoto entonces muerde a Bolt en su cabeza clavandole fieramente sus dientes.

Bolt.- Aaarrrgggh!

Des.- Esto es por Alpha y Roscoe!

El perro lo muerde por unos instantes mas, hasta que finalmente lo azota en el suelo. Y a continuacion:

Labradores.- 1...2...3!

Estos malditos lo levantan de sus patas traseras y hacen que se eche una maroma de 180 º de abajo hacia arriba haciendolo caer de espaldas, golpeandose bien feo esta.

Bolt.- Aaaargh!

Steele.- Miseria...miseria...miseria! Eso es lo unico que puedo ver en tu futuro Bolt!

Y los perros lo comienzan a golpear. Mientras tanto en la casa de Penny:

Mittens.- B...BOLT!

rITA.- Eh? Sucede algo mi amiga?!

Mittens.- Si! No se! nO HE PODIDo conciliar muy bien el sueño, siento como que algo no esta bien!

Rita.- Oh vamos! Relajate! El estara bien! Que tanto podria pasarle en unas cuantas horas?!

Mittens.- P...pero!

Rita.- Vamos Mittens! Tranquillizate ya o despertaras a tus niños! No querras eso verdad?

Mittens.- No! Pero es que me preocupa el! Me siento muy mal por el destino que hice que Bolt eligiera para el...

Rita.- A que te refieres?

Mittens.- Veras...Bolt sigue esta cruzada de erradicar a los predadores de aqui por que yo se lo insisti!

Rita.- Por que?

Mittens.- Y por que mas! Por que queriamos tener una familia y ser felices, pero temia que como vivimos a ras de la naturaleza alguno de esos pudiera venir y matarme a mi o a nuestra progenie...Sonara paranoico pero asi fue.

Rita se quedo callada ante la confesion de su amiga.

Rita.- Mittens yo este...

Mittens abandona su nido y se trepa hacia una ventana y observa hacia afuera. El cielo estaba despejado, casi no habia estrellas, solo la Luna llena, grandota y brillante como suele serlo.

Mittens.- Y esto nos ha costado la vida de Rhino, asi como mucho sufrimiento y dolor para Bolt. Me siento tan mal por el...

Rita.- Mittens no vas a solucionar nada poniendote triste, sera mejor que descanses!

Mittens.-...No rITA! yA HE DESCAnsado mucho! Estoy muy preocupada por Bolt! Es mi pareja y debo velar por el!

Rita.- SI pero como?!

Mittens.- No lo se bien, pero quizas si le a las estrellas y a la Luna que lo abriguen por esta noche, tal vez quizas consiga hacerlo sentir bien!

Rita.- Y crees que funcionara?!

Mittens.- No se...pero tal vez quizas!

Y la gata, desde la ventana de la casa se puso a "rezar" a la luna. Su amiga veia sorprendida.

Rita.- Mittens!.- replico.

Mittens.- "Oh luna, por favor dale fuerzas a Bolt para que siga adelante, que no le pase nada malo a el, acompañalo esta noche como si fuera yo...".- pensaba.

Mientras de regreso a la clinica:

Moses.- Cielos que dia! No me ha salido nada bien las cosas! Pero al menos ya es de noche y podre dormirme un poco, solo es cuestion de echarle un ojo a los perros cada hora y todo bien! Oh ojala y Luis no se moleste por que solo le traje eso de comer, pero eso fue lo que me alcanzo!

De pronto se oyen bastantes ladridos escandolosos.

Moses.- Eh? Que sera eso?!.- replico.

Y Moses va a investigar, pasa un par de jaulas y no ve nada, pero seguia la ladradera de los perros.

Moses.- Parece que aqui no pasa nada! Ire al fondo.

El joven continua su camino y finalmente ve que en la penultima aula(la mas grande), habia una pelea entre perros, de hecho era como si estuvieran castigando a un perro, que estaba tirado en el suelo mientras lo demas lo estaban "pateando". Moses presta atencion y ve que era Bolt.

Moses.- NO!.- y tira los refrescos por la impresion.

Y acto seguido corre hacia el cuarto de armas tranquilizadoras(donde Luis estaba). Irrumpe escandalosamente.

Moses.- Luis rapido!

Luis.- Que sucede idiota?! Donde dejaste los refrescos pedazo de animal?!

Moses.- Olvidalos! Hay problemas en la penultima aula! Todos los perros estan en un frenesi y debemos tranquilizarlos! Rapido dame las llaves de la gaveta que contiene los cartuchos tranquilizadores!

Luis.- No!

Moses.- Queee?!

Luis.- He dicho que no!

Moses.- Pero que rayos dices? Alla los perros estan fuera de control y estan atacando a Bolt! Debemos salvarlo!

Luis.- No! Dejalos que se diviertan con el!

Moses.- Pero...estas consciente de lo que...

Luis.-...SI LO ESTOY!

Moses.- Sabes lo que implican tus acciones?!

Luis.- Si! Que estoy viendo a mi futuro ayudante!

Moses.- Que?!

Luis.- Si me ayudas con esto, prometo que le dire al doctor que te de el puesto a ti en vez de a Chendo! No es lo que tu quieres?

Moses.- Si pero!

Luis.- Escuchame! lOS ACCIDENTES ocurren! Podemos decir que Bolt inicio todo y los demas perros lo mataron por que estallo con una violencia inaudita que no tuvimos mas remedio que sacrificarlo por que se echo a varios perros, ¿me entiendes ahora?:- replico cinicamente.

Moses.- Jamas me imagine que serias un bastardo tan vil! Que tienes en contra de el...

Luis.- TODO! Ese perro me humillo delante de todos! Y nadie oyelo bien nadie puede hacerme eso! Me escuchaste, NADIE!

Ambos callan por unos instantes.

Luis.- No te lo volvere a pedir, ¿estas conmigo en esto, o no?!

Moses.- Entregame las llaves!

Luis.- Que decision mas estupida has hecho! TOMA!

Y el cerdo guardia golpea al flaco joven en el estomago y lo tumba al suelo y comienza a golpearlo sin piedad. Moses intentaba defenderse pero poco podia hacer frente a esa mole de 180 kilos.

Steele.- Asi es muchachos! Casteguenlo como se merece! Para que se eduque el cabron!

Despues de golpearlo varias veces Bolt cae en el centro de la habitacion. Estaba muy golpeado y cansado. Los 10 perros que lo castigaban seguian en pie, y comenzaban a hacerle burla.

Desoto.- Inutil! No sirves opara ser perro!

Vogel.- Es repugnante!

Tirado en el suelo, Bolt ve como brillaba una seccion recien pulida del piso de azulejo del aula. Y entonces observa que ese brillo lo ocasionaba la luz del foco de esta y entonces se le ocurre a el romper el foco y dejar en penumbra la habitacion, ya que los perros no veian muy bien a oscuras(incluyendole) y le serviria para esconderse de ellos.

Steele.- Ya dejen de jugar y acabenlo de una vez por todas!

Des.- Si Steele! Mucachos! Exterminenlo!

Y 5 perros se arrojan sobre el, pero Bolt sacando fuerzas de flaqueza los esquiva muy apuradamente y sin perder tiempo toma una piedrita y la lanza fuertemente hacia donde estaba el foco. Tenia sus esperanzas puestas en ello, pero desafortunadamente la piedra choca con una lamina de polimeros sinteticos transparente que protegia el foco.

Bolt.- Que?Noo!

dESOTO.- jA,JAJA! qUE Planeabas hacer con eso? Dejarnos a oscuras? Ja! No importa! Aunque esta aula este tan oscuro como la noche mi olfato es excelente! Te localizaria donde quiera que estuvieras gracias a tu pestilente aroma de gato!

Y es que el perro tenia razon, bOLT aun olia un poco a MiTTens y eso lo usaba Desoto a su favor. Bolt se maldecia entonces. Y empiezan entonces de nuevo a tratar de golpearlo. Bolt opta por huir y corre.

Desoto.- Eso es perro! Huye maldito! Huye!

Y los perros lo perseguian a donde quiera que este fueRA.

Steele.- Acaben con ese cabron de una vez por todas!

Perros.- Eh?

Steele.- Desoto!

Des.- Si!

Steele.- Te concedere el deseo que tanto querias desde el principio! Despedazalo miembro por miembro y saciate con el todo el rencor que le tienes!

Des.- Eso es lo que queria escuchar!

Mientras unos 5 perros estaban persiguiendolo, dos de ellos lo acosaban a sus costados. Estos trataban de morder a Bolt pero este conseguia esquivarlos bien, asimismo estudiaba su patron de ataque tambien, continuan aun corriendo hasta que Bolt se percata de que lo quieren llevar hacia una emboscada con 4 perros mas esperandolo. Al darse cuenta de ello, el corre un poco mas e insulta al perro izquierdo:

Bolt.- Muerdes como hembra!

PI.- Callate!

Y se acerca a el tratando de morderlo, pero Bolt "frena" y el perro muerde accidentalmente a su compañero de la derecha, esto hace que ambos pierdan el control y se estrellen y rueden en el suelo. Pero para infortunio de este los otros 3 perros lo golpean por detras y lo hacen caer al suelo. Luego lo muerden y lo ponen bocaarriba. Le arrastran haciendo que su espalda se raspe con el suelo y lo llevan hasta donde estaban el grupo de perros que lo iban a emboscar. Lo arrojan y este cae en medio de estos. Adolorido y muy golpeado este se pone de nuevo de pie. Steele veia a lo lejos:

Steele.- Grrrgh! Debo admitirlo, tienes una irritable tendencia a sobrevivir!

Y mientras dice esto, un perro golpea a Bolt y lo arroja hacia otro, este lo recibe y lo golpea, le aplican la misma maniobra que Roscoe y sus muchachos le habia hecho y se rolan a Bolt entre ellos surtiendolo de golpazos.

Des.- Esperenme cabrones! Ahora si lancenlo hacia mi!

Perro6.- Y a mi!

P7.- Y luego me lo avientan a mi!

Y asi los 10 perros forman una circumferencia y se avientan a Bolt entre ellos, dandole varias vueltas entre ellos mismos.

Mientras le hacia eso, Bolt pensaba que iba a hacer, pues ya habia intentado de todo pero no le funcioba, ademas ya estaba muy cansado y adolorido por tantos golpes, le entraba mucho miedo el pensar que quizas no saldria de esta en una sola pieza. Finalmente uno de los perros se le pasa la mano y arroja a Bolt hacia Steele(quien estaba cerca de unos sacos de cementos sucios) y Steele al ver esta accion se quita y deja pasar a Bolt de largo y este se estrella en los sacos, levantandose una pequeña cortina de polvo.

Steele se aleja de esto y:

Steele.- Pero que imbecil eres! Por que hiciste eso? Querias que me ensuciara mi precioso cuerpo con ese polvo?!

Perro.- Lo siento!

Bolt se medio reincorpora y se sacude para limpiarse el polvo, batalla un poco para ver y respirar por este. Los perros esperaban a que se disipara la nube de polvo que rodeaba a Bolt para atacarlo de nuevo, entonces el se percata de una cosa: sus enemigos no pueden verlo, incluive algo mejor, no lo huelen, el polvo lo protegia haciendolo invisible para ellos. Asi pues toma un saco de cemento e intenta romperlo, pero estaba muy debil, no le quedaban fuerzas ni para eso. Lo intenta una vez mas pero no puede, otra vez pero no lo consigue, lo intenta por ultima vez, pero el saco de 20 kilos se le hacia pesado. Finalmente se frustra y se echa al suelo. La nube comenzaba a disiparse, y los perros a acercarse, Bolt sentia su fin, lamentaba que no volveria ver a Mittens, ni a sus pequeños, ni a Penny. Observa hacia una ventana y ve la luna llena, resplandeciente y hermosa. La mira fijamente, lo hace unos instantes mas hasta que finalmente se desmaya.

Steele.- Vamos que esperan! Aplastenlo!

Des.- Si! Vamos muchachos! Ya casi podemos verlo! Esta ahi tirado! Puedo ver su silueta!

Perro1.- Si vamos!

Perro2.- Oye espera! Se esta levantando de nuevo!

Perro3.- No ha tenido suficiente con la paliza que el dimos!

Perro4.- Si! Pide a gritos mas!

Des.- Ja,ja,ja! Enntonces no le neguemos ese gusto! A el!

Perros.- Vamos!

Y corren hacia el, pero entonces se desata una tormenta de polvo cementera provocada por Bolt.

Des.- QUE?!

pERRO5.- cOf-cof! No veo nada!

Perro4.- Cof-cof! Yo tampoco!

Steele.- Desoto?! Donde estas?!

Des.- No se! Por aqui! Cof! No puedo verte! Snif! Tampoco puedo oler ni una mierda!

Perro2.- Este maldito polvo! Cof-cof! Es muy penetrante y denso! Cof-cof!

Perro1.- Cof-cof!

Los perros se sentian aterrados por esto, haciendolos sentir inseguros, pero algo aun mas siniestro y aterrador les aguardaba a continuacion.

Mientras en la enfermeria Luis y Moses forcejeaban por el control, finalmente Luis vence al debil muchacho y lo avienta hacia una mesa de madera dura, la cual se rompe al recibir a Moses.

Luis.- Eres un estupido! Pudiste haber sido alguien! AHORA por esto te denunciare ante la policia por haberme atacado, no mejor aun por intentar asesinarme!

Y entonces sucede algo: se oye un aullido portentoso que resuena en cada rincon de la clinica. Tan fuerte que hace temblar a todos los perros de la instalacion y sume en silencio a todos.

Luis.- Pero que mierda fue eso?!

Y el aullido resuena de nuevo.

Steele.- D-Desoto! QUE fue eso?!.- replico.

Des.- Carajo!

Perros.- Oh que fue eso? Que sucede? qUE!?

y SE OYEN UNos gruñidos terribles y espantosos, asi como profundas respiraciones, y a continuacion el infierno se desata.

Bolt.- "Que...que me sucede?...me siento tan bien! Tan lleno de enrgia...tan lleno de poder...tan lleno de ira...Un momento! Y mis heridas?!...estan casi sanadas!...pero que fue lo que paso?!...Oh me siento tan bien...tengo deseos de...darles una leccion a esos malvados!...Si eso es lo que quiero...Voy a hacer pagar a esos bastardos lo que me hicieron...No puedo verlos bien....ni olerlos siquiera...pero los escucho perfectamente...sus chillidos y lloriqueos me hacen ubicarlos perfectamente...se donde estan....es hora de hacerlos que sufrir".- penso.

Algo extraño le pasaba a Bolt, no era ya el mismo de siempre, sus niveles de adrenalina estaban al tope, sus sentidos estaban ligeramente intensificados, sobretodo el oido, habia ganado algo de fuerza muscular, sus ojos se habia dilatado y hecho mas pequeños, y se habian puesto de color amarillo naranja, estaba fuera de si.

Des.- Ya dejense de tonterias y traten de localizarlo! Aaarrgh!

Y algo golpea a Desoto en un costado, sin soltarlo "eso" lo tumba al suelo y permanece arriba de este quien estaba bocarriba, Desoto intenta zafarse dandole un golpe con una de sus patas delanteras, pero eso lo anticipa y bloquea el golpe con su hocico, le muerde la pata al doberman y se la fractura, Desoto gime de dolor. Y a continuacion eso mira a Desoto, este mira con asombro que eso era Bolt, pero con aspecto mucho mas amenazante que hace rato, Bolt acerca su cara hacia el, Desoto ve los ojos de Bolt, en ellos ve mucha furia y rencor hacia el, y luego Bolt le ruge a Desoto y este se mea del miedo.

Steele.-Desoto1 Donde estas?! No podemos verte! Muchachos permanezcan juntos!

Los 2 perros mas fuertes del grupo estaban escoltando a Steele en sus costados. De pronto ellos sienten que algo les pasa volando a escasos centimetros de sus cabezas, era Desoto quien habia sido arrojado con mucha fuerza, la suficiente para hacerlo volar por los aires.

Steele.- Pero que carajo! Ese fue Desoto?!

Desoto se impacta con una columna de 3 cajas pesadas, cae al suelo y cuando se iba a levantar le cae una encima haciendose añicos sobre el y dejandolo fuera de combate.

Steele.- Carajo! Se puede saber que esta pasando?!.- replico.

Y a continuacion el aullido resuena. Esto hace que los perros se impacienten aun mas, haciendo que emitan mas y mas sonidos.

3 perros de pronto se juntan y deciden estarse juntos para repeler los ataques de Bolt. Pero este los acechaba desde la nube de polvo.

Perro1.- No se separen! Toquense de patas!

P2.- quien estoy tocando?!

P3.- Soy yo! Y yo te estoy tocando a ti verdad perro 1?

P1.- Si pero estas lastimandome con tus garras! No me aprietes tanto!

P3.- Garras?! Pero si me las cortaron ayer!

P1.- Quee?!

Y se oyen unos gruñidos profundos e intensos.

P1.- Maldicion!

Y el perro siente como algo se avienta sobre el y lo aplasta en el suelo con su peso. El perro intentaba ponerse de pie, pero Bolt estaba encima de el, sujetandolo de su collar.

P1.- Argh! Ayudenme!

P3 Y p2.- dONde estas?! No podemos verte con tanto polvo!

P1.- A su izquierda idiotas! Argh! Me tiene! Carguen hacia la izquierda y embistanlo con todas sus fuerzas! Aargh!

P2 y P3.- Si alla vamos!

Y cargan hacia "dizque" donde estaban. Bolt al sentir que lo iban a atacar se levante en 2 patas, pero obliga al perro1 a levantarse sujetandolo del collar. Se para en 2 patas junto con el justo a tiempo: los 2 perros atacan y muerden a su compañero en el abdomen, y como llevaban algo de impulso hacen retroceder a Bolt y a su compañero unos cms.

Perro1.- Aaarrgh! IDIOTAS SOY YO!

P2.- Lo siento!.- y lo suelta.

P3.- Ggrrrh!

Pero el perro 3 se habia quedado atorado en el y no podia zafarse. Y a continuacion Bolt aprovecha esto y se deja caer junto con el Perro1 sobre el perro3 y, con el peso combinado de ambos lo aplastan en el suelo. Luego Bolt suelta al perro 1 y le aplasta el cuello para noquearle. Al hacerlo el perro escupe saliva y se le saltan los ojos de sus orbitas oculares, y finalmente cae con su boca abierta y la lengua afuera.

Y Bolt gruñe y aulla de nuevo. Presiente un nuevo ataque y lo recibe: el otro perro salta sobre el, pero Bolt se pone en 2 patas y lo capea, y entonces lo azota rapida y brutalmente en el suelo, este se golpea en la cabeza fuertemente y gime del dolor. Cae con la espalda hacia el suelo lastimandosela. Al verlo de cerca Bolt reconoce que es uno de los perros que lo arrastro en el suelo y rapidamente localiza su collar y lo jala haciendolo que se raspe en el suelo. El perro intentaba poner resistencia, pero cuando lo hacia Bolt lo levantaba del collar asfixiandola si se resistia.

Steele.- Maldicion! Donde esta? DOnde se metio ese maldito!?

Perro4.- No lo se! Cof! Esta "niebla" no parece dar signos de disiparse!

Steele.- Carajo! Bolt donde estas? Se que eres tu maldito! Da la cara infeliz! Eh? Quien esta ahi?!

Perro5.- Somos nosotros 2!

Perro6.- Si! No vayan a atacarnos!

Eran el par de labradores.

Steele.- Oh vaya!.- replico.

Y de nuevo el feroz aullido. Esto hace que los perros se pongan en bolita, supuestamente para protegerse. Podian oir como Bolt los acechaba por todos lados, a su frente, a su costados, a sus espaldas, no parecia darles tregua.

Lab1.- Maldito! Nos esta acechando como un jodido gato y nosotros fueramos los ratones!

Lab2.- Callate cabeza de chorlito! No digas tonterias!

Y el acechamiento continua por varios minutos...

Guardaespaldas1.- Saben...no quiero sonar maricon....pero...

Los otros perros voltean a verlo lo poco que se veia de el.

G1.-... PERO ESTA MIERDA ME ESTA PONIEndo nervioso!

G2.- Calmate! No hay forma de que nos atrape sin que pruebe una buena mordida de nuestra parte! Verdad Steele?!

Pero este no respondia, sabia que algo no estaba marchando bien para ellos y esto lo ponia de nervios tambien.

Bolt habia detectado un fallo en su formacion y es que estos habian formado un circulo, pero adentro habia un espacio muerto, y esto Bolt lo dedujo debido a las ondas de las pisadas y el ruido que estos emitian. Y entonces comienza su ataque. Toma vuelo y salta sobre los perros aterrizando e el centro de la formacion.

Labrs.- Pero que carajos?!

G2.- No puede ser! Esta aqui!

G1.- Queee? Aaaargh!

Y Bolt muerde al perro guardaespaldas 1 y se lo lleva consigo. Este grita de dolor y suplica auxilio.

Steele.- Carajo! Que esperan ustedes 2?! Vayan tras el!

Labrs.- P...pero!

Steele.- OBEDEZCAN!

Y los perros van en persecucion de Bolt y el perro.

G1.- Ayudenme!

L1.- Donde estas?!

G1.- Aqui!

L2.- Donde? No te veo!

G1.- Sigan de frente! Argh! Me lastima mucho!

Labradores.- Resiste ahi vamos!

G1.- Aaargh!

Y Bolt les lanza al perro lloron a estos y choca este con estos haciendo carambola los 3. El guardia queda fuera de combate, pero los perros labradores se

levanatan de nuevo.

Lab1.- Argh! Maldito! Pagaras por esto!

Lab2.- Grrh! Ahora si estoy furioso!

Y se oyen gruñidos delante de ellos.

Lab1.- Es el! Ataquemoslo!

L2.- Te apoyo, sobre el!

Y los 2 perros corren hacia donde supuestamente estaba el. Los gruñidos se oian cada vez mas cerca, lo que hacia que estos aceleraran su marcha en contra de Bolt.

Lab1.- Ja! De este golpe nadie lo salvara!

CLASH! Se oye un impacto colosal! Como si hubieran golpeado la pared con algo.

G2.- Que fue eso?!

Steele.- Bolt!

Bolt les habia tendido una trampa a los labradores, fingio estar en un lugar y cuando sintio a los perros cerca se echo a un lado y estos se impactaron con una de las paredes del cuarto, quedando severamente lesionados, sin embargo uno de ellos intenta ponerse de pie y Bolt al ver esto lo toma del collar, azota su cabeza en la pared y lo jode.

G1.- Parece ser que la nube de polvo esta desapareciendo Steele! Ya veo mejor las cosas!

Vogel.- Oh que es eso?!

Steele.- ES ese sucio cabron! Grrrh!

G1.- Que?!

Y bOLT emerge, la nube de polvo se disipa y revela el panorama: todos los perros habian caido uno a uno y solamente el quedaba en pie.

Vogel.- Imposible! Se ha despachado a 7 de nosotros, pero como?! Si hace unos momentos no podia ni estar en pie!

Steele.- Asi que los rumores son del todo ciertos! Ese hijo de la grandisima puta se ha convertido en un perro-lobo! Grrgh!

Guarda1.- Pero que estas diciendo?!

Vogel.- Si! dE Que hablas?!

Steele.- Ha sobrevivido el ataque de una jauria de lobos! Grrh! Y quien lo hace se convierte en uno de ellos! Grrr!

Bolt.- Ggrrh!

Vogel.- Y que haremos?!.- replico nervioso.

Steele.- Darle a esa abominacion el fin que se merece!Grrrrh!

G1.- Ni hablar! Ya lo oyeron muchachos por el!

Y los perros se lanzan al ataque contra Bolt.

De vuelta a la enfermeria:

Luis.- Ese desmadre vino de donde encerre a ese pinche imbecil! Mierda ya me fastidie! No mas señor amable para el!

Moses.- No...detente!.- le replico tirado en el suelo y agarrandole debilmente un pie.

Luis.- Fuera de mi camino inutil!.- y lo patea.

Steele.- A el muchachos!

Y los perros corrian hacia BOLT A GRAN VELOCIDAD. El los aguardaba con calma y sin prisa. Cerca de el habia un trasto de agua, se acerca a el y bebe un buen sorbo. Los perros seguian acercandose a el, los 4 formaban una hilera frontal, se acercan hacia el mostrandoles sus colmillos. Finalmente Bolt coge el plato y se lo arroja a Steele. Este lo recibe en la boca y el golpe hace que caiga. Los otros 3 perros siguen de largo. El perro G1, el mas grande del grupito se dispone a atacarlo pero Bolt le escupe un gargajo en los ojos y lo ciega.

Los perros que iban en los costados deciden saltar sobre el, creyendo tenerlo, pero Bolt se tira al suelo, se pone boca arriba doblando sus 4 patas y tirado en el suelo ve pasar a uno de los perros, y luego al otro. Con este ultimo hace lo siguiente: estira sus patas y con la fuerza de estas lo catapulta hacia arriba haciendolo que se estrelle con el techo del aula. El otro perro sin perder tiempo intenta morderlo los testiculos a Bolt, pero este se arrastra y libra el ataque y a continuacion le arrima una buena patada al perro, haciendolo que se le caigan los dientes y quede chimuelo. Mareado por la patada, no se percata que el otro perro va cayendo y BAM! Cae sobre el perro desdentado, quedando asi ambos noqueados.

El perro G1 de Steele se limpia el escupitajo y ve solamente como Bolt se le acerca a darle un buen golpe haciendolo caer al suelo. Rapidamente Bolt le pisa la cola a este fracturandosela y luego lo toma de esta y le da vueltas sobre el. El perro trataba de agarrarse del suelo con sus garras, pero la fuerza de Bolt lo hacia despegarse del suelo por mas de 15 cms, se sentia de la madre dicho tormento. Finalmente Bolt rompe el castigo: se reincorpora sobre sus 2 patas traseras tantito y azota el cuerpo del perro sobre el piso violentamente. Y a continuacion salta sobre este y lo aplasta con sus 4 patas. El perro ya no soporta mas y cae rendido. Bolt baja de este y observa a Steele. Y finge estar cansado.

Steele aun con el plato en su hocico ve lo que paso y acto seguido se enoja y lo parte en 2 por el coraje.

Steele.- Sabia que te pondrias serio despues de que dejaras de huir como la rata que eres y que malgastarias tus energias con mis aliados dejandote a mi merced para darte el golpe de gracia!

Bolt sigue fingiendo cansancio. Y a continuacion Steele se traga el anzuelo y se dirige a atacarlo.

Ring-ring-ring-ring-ring! Sonaba el telefon de la casa del doctor zapata. Estaba dormido pero se para a ver que pasaba. Finalmente contesta.

Zap.- Si digame!

X.- Doctor argh!

Zap.- Quien llama?!

Moses.- Soy Moses! Debe venir rapido! Aargh!

Z.- Bueno Moses! Bueno! Estas ahi? MOSES!LUIS! Alguien responda!

Y el joven Moses a rastras se dirigia hacia el aula de los perros. Y mientras Bolt sin ningun problema barria el piso con el fantoche de Steele.

Steele.- Aargh! Carajo! Como diablos puede estar pasando esto! Aaargh! 20 buenos perros derrotados por un solo cabron! Aaargh!

Bolt.- Ggrrrhhh!

Pero entonces Steele ve algo que le levanta el animo a seguir: un perro se habia levantado y sigilosamente se dirigia a atacar a Bolt, quien aparentemente ignoraba esto. Y entonces el perro hace algo inesperado:

Steele.- Ya fue suficiente Bolt! Oh por favor ten piedad! Te lo suplico ya no me castigues mas!.- replico.

Y esto hizo poner en duda a Bolt.

Bolt.- "Parece que ya entendio bien la leccion!...no le veo caso seguir con esto, estoy cansado de tanta violencia".- penso.

X.- MATALO! MATALO! MATALO AHORA! DEJANOS SABOREARLO!

Y Bolt sentia unas profundas ganas de matarlo, pero se contenia, snetia algo muy extraño, como si alguna fuerza quisiera apoderarse de el, dentro el tenia unos deseos incontrolables de matar a Steele y hacerle pagar lo que le habian hecho. Pero Bolt se seguia conteniendo.

Steele miraba el extraño comportamiento de Bolt, quien hacia extraños gestos y muecas asi como sonidos extraños. El otro perro veia sorprendido dicho comportamiento tambien.

Bolt.- Aaargh! NO!NO! No quiero! Grrgh! No quiero hacerlo! Yo no soy un asesino!.- replico histerico.

Steele.- AHORA!

Steele y el otro perro que estaba detras de Bolt lo atacan, pero Bolt se percata de ello y se hace a un lado esquivandolos. Ambos perros chocan violentamente por el fallido intento. El perro queda incosciente y Steele muy malherido, se habia roto una pata por el choque. Intenta levantarse pero Bolt se le echa encima y le pisa la otra pata delantera rompiendosela tambien.

Steele.- Aaarrrggghhh!

Y a continuacion Bolt lo agarra de su collar y se yergue sobre sus 2 patas traseras(obligando a Steele a ponerse sobre sus patas traseras tambien) y gira sobre su eje y se deja caer sobre el cuerpo de Steele sobre el piso usando el cuerpo de este como almohadilla, este se golpea la panza, el pecho y la parte inferior de su mandibula.

Steele.- Aaargh!

Y de nuevo se lo vuelve a hacer, azotandolo cada vez mas fuerte. Cada vez que lo hacia girar sus patas delanteras le colgaban como trapos, lo que hacia dicha imagen brutal, pero chistosa. Despues de hacerselo 5 veces, lo toma y lo lanza con sus fuerzas y Steele vuela por los aires como unos 6 mtrs de largo, Bolt sin perder tiempo corre hacia donde va a caer y lo capea con un golpe y acto seguido lo azota en el suelo. Lo toma del cuello y lo lanza, corre y lo capea, y de nuevo lo azota, repite la misma tactica como unas 5 veces mas.

Algunos perros se levantan y ven como su lider ha caido. Finalmente cuando Bolt termina con Steele observa a estos y les dice:

Bolt.- Grrh! Pude haberlos matado a todos! Abusan de lo que son! Pero ya les demostre de lo que soy capaz y no quiero que se les ocurra jamas meterse en mi vida de nuevo!

Steele.- Cof-cof! Bolt!

Bolt.- GGGRH!.- voltea verlo.

Steele.- Que se siente darle la espalda a tu raza por una puta gata!

Y molesto Bolt iba a matarlo, pero un chorro de agua a presion golpea a nuestro heroe y lo hace retroceder como 2 mtrs y cayendo. Menea la cabeza y se recupera y observa que en el umbral de la puerta, el gordo Luis cargaba una manguera y con esta lo habia atacado. Molesto el perro gruñe y se dirige a atacarlo.

Bolt.- TU!

Luis.- Ah si quieres un trabajo perfecto!

Perros.- Huyan es Luis!

Y Luis le vuelve a echar agua a Bolt y este la esquiva, pero Luis mueve el flujo de agua y lo golpea el chorro de esta. Bolt cae.

Luis.- Bien sabia yo que estos idiotas no tendrian la capacidad de acabarte! Aaargh! Acabare contigo yo personalmente! Ja no se que te ha pasado, pero sigues siendo el mismo pedazo de mojon de siempre!

Y abre el chorro de nuevo y lo moja fuertemente con el agua fria, pero Bolt lentamente se iba reincorporando y clavando sus garras en el suelo resistia los embates del chorro a presion.

Luis.- Que? No!.- e incrementa el flujo de agua.

Y Bolt resiente eso, pero increiblemente avanzaba hacia Luis tratandolo de alcanzarlo. Poco a poco iba hacia el.

Luis.- Puta madre! Esto no puede estar pasando!

Y Bolt se acercaba cada vez mas hacia Luis. Desafiando con su fuerza el flujo de agua de la manguera. Despues de 2 eternos minutos de luchar contra el flujo de esta, el agua se agota inexplicablemente y esto hace que Luis se aterre.

Luis.- Carajo no!

Bolt.- Ggrrrhhh!

Y Bolt lo ataca y se lanza sobre el y justo cuando lo iba a embestir Luis saca una escopeta recortada lanzadardos y este le alcanza a clavar un dardo a Bolt, el impacto del balazo lo hace caer hacia atras en el suelo. Luis tambien recibe un ligero madrazo de Bolt haciendolo retroceder un poco, casi pierde el equilibrio y cae, pero no. Y dispara de nuevo, pero Bolt la esquiva y ese disparo se clava en Steele, quien cae dormido.

Luis.- Maldicion! No te muevas infeliz!

Y continua disparandole a Bolt, pero este le esquivaba los disparos. Los "tranquilizantes" chocaban en la pared y se rompian. Bolt corri en circulos esquivandole asi las balas. Finalmente se le acaban e iba a recargar, pero Bolt se da cuenta de ello y lo ataca y lo tumba al suelo.

Luis.- Carajo!

Bolt intentaba morderlo y como aun estaba iracundo si lo conseguia le hubiese destrozado la cara a Luis, pero el estaba comenzando a sentir los efectos de los tranquilizantes, Luis ademas por su peso tenia mucha fuerza tambien y con un brazo contenia la furia del medio cansado animal y con la otra sacaba algo del bolsillo de su pantalon: una minipistola tranquilizante con la cual le dispara a quemarropa a Bolt otro dardo mas. Esto finalmente hace caer a Bolt, quien termina cansado en el. Luis se lo quita de encima con desprecio y se pone de pie. Lo mira y observa sus brazos llenos de arañazos y cortadas leves. Avienta la pistola hacia la puerta y enfurecido:

Luis.- Puta madre! Ya estoy harto de esto! Da igual si me corren a la verga de aqui! Pero ahora mismo te va a cargar la chingada! Aaargh!

Y el maldito hijo de perra toma una pala y con esta iba a golpear al indefenso animal. Bolt observa debilmente con uno de sus ojos lo que iba a hacer.

Luis.- Ja,ja,ja1 Ahora si te la vas pelar perro! No hay quien te salve de esta!.- replica mientras levanta la pala.

BANG!

Luis recibe un disparo en el pecho, era un dardo. Deja de mirar a Bolt y ve que a pie de la puerta Moses habia conseguido llegar a tiempo. El estaba sentado en el suelo y con el pantalon medio mojado y para su fortuna habia cogido la misma pistolita con la que Luis habia rendido a Bolt.

Luis.- TU!.- replico mientras tiraba la pala.

BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!

Y cada vez que recibia un balazo Luis se hacia para atras y con el ultimo de los balazos cae al suelo violentamente, intenta medio levantarse y observa a Moses:

Moses.- Eso fue por mi!

Y tras decir esto el gordo Luis cae inconsciente al suelo derrotado finalmente.

Bolt quien tras recibir el efecto de los sedantes habia perdido su condicion lobezna observa lo que ocurre de reojo e intenta llegar hacia Moses a rastras. Cuando llega con este se le trepa a sus pies y:

Bolt.- Gracias!.- replico ladrando debilmente.

Moses.- Ya tranquilo perrito! Todo estara bien! Lo prometo!....- y lo acaricia debilmente.

Y los 2 se quedan ahi, hasta que al cabo de unos minutos llega el doctor Zapata con un par de patrullas. Finalmente todo habia terminado.

_**Episodio Final: "TU NOMBRE SERA....."**_


	15. TU NOMBRE SERA

_**Episodio 15: Tu nombre sera...**_

Despues de unos minutos, el doctor Zapata llega a escena, junto con una patrulla con 2 policias adentro. Lamentablemente sin saberlo, uno de ellos era rascista y al ver que el doctor era moreno le tomo cierto desprecio hacia el.

Al entrar observaron que todo estaba muy tranquilo, se aventuraron entonces mas adentro hasta que finalmente llegaron hacia donde Moses y Bolt yacian tirados en el suelo. Uno de los policias retira a Bolt de Moses y lo coloca a un lado.

Policia1.- Pareja! Solicita el apoyo de una ambulancia! La necesitamos aqui!  
Policia2.- Si Michael! Lo hare!

Y este se fue al auto, a comunicarse con el 911.

Zapata.- Oh Dios mion no! MOSES!.- replico angustiado.

Y el doctor se acerca al joven Moses, y lo trata de despertar.

Z.- Moses! Moses! Despierta! Moses! Vamos levantate! Ponte de...Eh? Que es esto?

El doctor intenta reincorporarlo, pero cuando le toco la espalda se percato que tenia una seria protuberancia en la base de su columna.

Z.- Oh cielos no!  
Michael.- Doctor!  
Z.- QUE?  
Mich.- Aqui tenemos a otro mas! Parece estar en algun tipo de schock!  
Z.- Otro?...LUIS!

El doctor corre a auxiliar a Luis el gordo, quien estaba en el suelo tirado y con 4 dardos clavados en su pecho y barriga.

Z.- No! Esto no puede ser! Como es que ocurrio algo asi!

El policia ve con cierto desprecio al doctor aun, quien se mostraba vulnerable y triste ante los acontecimientos.

Michael.- "eSTE tipo me desagrada...por que estos cabrones tienen que venir a mi pais a quitarle el empleo a mis compatriotas...deberian de regresarlos a todos a la asquerosa cloaca de donde vinieron...Igual al otro idiota que esta tirado junto al perro...Miren nada mas como quedo este pobre hombre(LUIS), victima de las circunstancias...No, no, no! De seguro esto lo ocasiono ese tal Moses! Solamente quiero que me den una razon para ponerlos a ambos tras las rejas, solamente una...Eh? Que es eso de alla?".- penso.

Y mientras el Doctor seguia intentando de ayudar a sus empleados, el policia observa algo que le gusta mucho: la escopeta de Luis.

Michael.- "Si, justo lo que queria".- penso y se le dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en el.

Entonces la toma y se la lleva al doctor, se la avienta a un lado de el y:

Michael.- Puede decirme que hace esto en una sanatorio animal, DOCTOR?.- replico.  
Z.- Esto no es mio! Le aseguro que no se porque esta aqui! Las unicas armas que se manejan son tranquilizantes! Yo aborrezco las armas de fuego!.- defendiendose.  
Mich.- Si claro! Muestreme su permiso para portar armas como estas!  
P2.- Michael! Las ambulancias estaran aqui pronto! Oye que es eso?  
Mich.- Una escopeta Phil! Y al parecer de reciente uso!  
Zap.- Escuche oficial! Le aseguro que eso no es mio!  
Michael.- Si! Es lo que todos me dicen!  
Zap.- Juro por dios que estoy diciendo la verdad!  
Michael.- Y si asi fuera, QUE ES LO QUE VAS A HACER? MALDITO LATINO DE MIERDA!

El doctor se queda callado.

Zap.- Es esa la manera en la que un servidor publico le habla a la gente?  
Michael.- Correcion amigo! TU NO ERES DE MI GENTE! Solamente eres una putrida sanguijuela mas que viene a a comerse los recursos de mi pais! Solo eso y nada mas!  
Zap.- Que tristeza me causa ver que en pleno siglo XXI exista aun gente con esa mentalidad estupida y retrograda! De veras que pena!.- y se voltea dandole la espalda.

Michael resentido por el comentario saca su pistola y golpea con esta la base del cuello del doctor y lo noquea. eSTE cae.

Phil.- Michael!  
Mich.- Maldito latino de mierda! Te crees mejor que yo solamente por que tienes un doctorado! Pero yo me encargare de hundierte en prision!

Phil.- Por que **Lennox?** Por que lo hiciste?  
Michael.- Oh ahora nos hablamos por nuestros apellidos Phil?  
Phil.- Solamente pienso que **no tenias por que ser tan prepotente** con el! **Pudiste haber sido mas amable**!  
Michael.- La verdad no me gusta la idea de ver a alguien que piense de manera diferente a mi! Toda esa basura de la tolerancia y el respeto hacia ellos no viene conmigo...me revuelve el estomago...prefiero tu ya sabes lo arcaico, lo simple y sencillo...si tu piensas igual que yo eres de los mios. Es por ello que los latinos y su perspectiva de vida me parecen ridicula y por tanto no se merecen mi respeto. Ademas me jubilare en un par de dias y quiero joderme a un latino mas antes de irme, no me niegues ese placer Phil!

Phil.- Pero no exageres! Por Dios es el quinto latino que te jodes en menos de una semana, basta!  
Lennox.- Callate!

Y Phil se queda callado

Lennox.- Asi me gusta! Que piensen lo mismo que yo, ahora debo pensar en una buena coartada para esto.

Y Michael pensaba que iba a decir, pero por mas que lo intentaba no se le ocurria algo.

Michael **Lennox.- Oh mierda! No se me ocurre nada**! Phil ayudame con esto!

Pero este seguia callado, lo ignoraba.

Michael.- Phil!  
Phil.- **Oh vamos Lennox! Que tan dificil puede ser relatar una historia?**  
Michael Lennox.- No tiene nada de chiste, simple y sencillamente no se me ocurre nada!  
Phil.- "Ni se te ocurrira nunca".- penso.  
Michael.- Oh! Oigo LAS sirenas! Vamos Phil dime que les diremos!  
Phil.- Bueno Ok! Vamos a contarles que...

Despues de unos minutos:

**Lennox**.- Eso fue lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir? **Me parece ridiculo!**  
Phil.- **Deja de quejarte tanto, y si eres realmente tan chingon impresioname tu con una historia mejor!**  
Michael.- No esta bien, dejemoslo asi!

Pasa el tiempo, y finalmente Bolt despierta:

Bolt.- Aaargh! Que ha pasado? Donde estoy?  
X.- Despierta bello durmiente!  
Bolt.- Eh? Mittens eres tu?  
Mittens.- Si Bolt! Ya estas en casa de nuevo! Finalmente!

Y la gata se acerca a el y frota su cuerpo con el de el, causandole a Bolt cierto placer y alivio. El perro le corresponde lamiendole la espalda suavemente.

Bolt.- "Pero que habra pasado despues de que me desmaye?Tuve una pelea muy dura anoche y no me siento adolorido ni cansado, me siento bien! De hecho no tengo ni heridas en mi cuerpo!...No logro entenderlo...pero a quien le importa si estoy de nuevo en mi casa y con mi familia!".- penso.

Bolt.- Mittens! Los niños donde los dejaste?  
Mittens.- Donde siempre Bolty! Acompañame para que los veas!

Y BOLT la sigue.

Bolt.- Snif-snif! Al parecer no estuviste sola verdad? Vino tu amiga esta verdad?  
Mittens.- Si! Pero ya se fue poco despues de que te trajeron! Tambien le alegro mucho verte bien!...Eh? BOLT!

Bolt se habia detenido a ver un retrato de Penny que estaba colgado en la pared. Lo observa muy bien.

Mittens.- Bolt! Sucede algo malo?  
Bolt.- Oh perdona Mittens! Estaba pensando en unas cosas! Sigamos!

Y este sigue su camino de largo. Mittens observa el retrato de Penny tambien y luego vuelve a observar a Bolt que se alejaba de ella. Algo no andaba bien, pero no le dio mucha importancia pues Bolt estaba con ella.

Bolt.- Donde esta Penny y su mama?  
Mittens.- Penny en la escuela y su mama salio hace como una hora con algo de prisa!  
Bolt.- Uhm? Por que?  
Mittens.- Lo ignoro.

Pasan de largo la cocina, donde una peque a radio sonaba:

Radio.- Y en noticias locales esta mañana fueron arrestados Moses Garcia y el psicologo Raul Zapata por intento de homicidio en contra de Luis Rocha, quien permanece en coma tras recibir varios disparos...Zapata es ademas acusado de posesion ilegal de armas de fuego, abuso animal y complicidad con Garcia, quien se encuentra hospitalizado, pero bajo vigilancia de las autoridades, informo el sargento Michael Lennox.

De ser hallado culpable, podrian sufrir una condena de no menos de 15 años, asi como la revocacion de la cedula profesional de Zapata, quien se encuentra bajo arresto en la estacion local de la policia.

Por fin llegan hacia donde sus crios estan y Bolt los observa con jubilo y alegria. Se le dibuja una sonrisa de paz y una cara de amor profundo hacia ellos.

Mittens.- Miralos de nuevo Bolt! No son las cositas mas hermosas?  
Bolt.- Si lo son!

Lamentablemente para Bolt, casi todos ya habian abierto los ojos, y el se habia perdido tal evento. Esto le causo cierta tristeza, haciendolo bajar sus orejas.

Bolt.- Que pena que no los pudiera ver cuando abrieron sus ojitos!  
Mittens.- Si, pero espera! Hay uno que aun no los ha abierto aun!  
Bolt.- Eh? En serio? Dime cual por favor!

Mittens se mete a la caja donde estaban los crios y toma al que aun habia abierto los ojos con su boca, se lo muestra a Bolt. Se lo acerca un poco.

Cachorro.- "Oh que es esto? no siento el suelo!...acaso estare volando?...si que bien puedo volar...puedo volar... y sin usar mis patas...pero para asegurarme bien abrire los ojos".- penso.

Y mientras los abre observa en blanco y negro la borrosa silueta de aquel ser que en vida se encargara de protegerlo y amarlo por sobre todas las cosas habidas y por haber.

Cachorro.- "Pero quien es ese?".- penso mientras lo enfocaba bien con sus ojos.  
Mittens.- Pequeño(a), miralo bien, ese de alla es tu papi!.- replico por un lado de su hocico, pues aun tenia sostenido a su cria del pellejo.

Y a Bolt se le escapan un par de lagrimas de sus ojos, por lo feliz que le resultaba ese momento tan especial en su vida.

Bolt.- Hijo(a) mio(a)! Snif! TU NOMBRE SERA...

FIN.


End file.
